Gohan has a What?
by SelenaFrost
Summary: The sequel to Piccolo has a What?, 6 years after the return of Leto, new feelings arise and hearts are broken, RR FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: DBZ NOT MINE!! GOT IT!!!

Gohan's has a WHAT!?!  
  


It has been several years since Leto had returned to Piccolo's loving arms; in fact it has been 12 years since that fateful day. 

Leto and Piccolo had started a wonderful life together, filled with love and joy and more children, 2 in fact. Akari is now 18, she became a world wide known singer, and fashion designer (neither parent knew where she got her talent from) she was strong like her mother, but she had her father's temper at times which caused trouble but most of the time she was mild and happy.

Her younger siblings Skyler and Lilac were just about 3 years apart Skyler was 16 while Lilac was 13 they both had Leto's long dark hair, but their skin was much more greener than Akari almost the same tone of Piccolo's, they had their mother's dark brown eyes and they of course had the saiyan tail.  
Akari smiled as she watched her siblings spar her mother and father sat underneath a tree having a loving conversation, suddenly she stood up, she walked over to her parents floating as a princess should. "Mom, Dad you don't mind if I got to um…"  
Piccolo didn't even look up at his daughter but he answered anyway " yes you can go see Gohan,"  
Leto continued, "I know how you've been dying to go" she snuggled closer to Piccolo's strong body.

"Just don't be" Piccolo began again, wrapping his arms tighter around his wife,

"To late okay?" Leto smiled and closed her eyes purring slightly.

Akari shuddered "How many times have I asked you guys not to finished each other's sentences like that?"

"30 times" Leto started

"This week" Piccolo ended.

Akari sighed "I'm gonna leave before it starts to spread" she floated up into the sky then flew off towards Gohan's house.

It has been four years since Akari had made any contact with Gohan, ever since the day he announced he was to be married she decided it was best to stay out of his life for a while. Now she just missed him too much, and it was about time that they should make some contact.

Akari landed in front of Gohan's home, she checked her hair and then walked to the door, knocking she called out "Hello anyone home!?"

Chichi who was standing on the balcony hanging clothes out to dry looked down at the girl and smiled "Hey Akari, long time no see huh!"   
Akari jumped and looked up "Oh hey Chichi! How's everything!?"   
Chichi smiled "I'm fine, if you're looking for Gohan he's inside he might not hear you he's most likely really busy"  
Akari smiled "okay, thanks Chichi nice to see you again!" she then walked inside the house.

Chichi sighed and muttered to herself "for once, I should of listened to Goku, Gohan did make the wrong choice"

~*~ Inside Gohan's home ~*~

Akari looked around the house, first off it was a major mess because of all the books around, then came the pictures, first it was wedding pictures, then the pictures of the newer son family Gohan in his thick glasses. Videl with her badly cut hair, Pan with her Goku type gi, Goku stood behind them holding his youngest child and only daughter Hanna, Goten stood beside his Mother who was holding Goku's free hand.

Akari smiled and ran a hand over the picture; suddenly she heard a voice over head.

"Who's there?" it was Gohan, standing on a ladder holding a huge pile of books.  
Akari smiled and didn't answer all she did was float over to Gohan take the books from his arms and placed it on a table, she landed on the floor with no sound.   
Gohan jumped off the ladder and looked at the girl, no…woman in front of him "thanks, but who are you?" he looked at her through his thick-framed glasses. //She's remarkable// he thought as he admired her beautiful curves through her leather pants, her black top stuck to her like a second skin, it was cut just underneath her breasts, it was long sleeved and it came right down to her hand turning into fingerless gloves.

Akari smiled "You mean you don't remember your good old friend Kar-kar?, Han-han"

Gohan's eyes widened "A-Akari?"   
Akari smiled "that's my name, please try to remember it"

Gohan suddenly hugged her, and lifted her off the ground "oh my gosh, it's so great to see you," he set her on the ground and looked at her, "you've changed"  
Akari raised her left eyebrow "uh, that sorta happens when people get older" she replied "what's with the frames?"  
Gohan blushed "my sight went, terrible huh?"   
Akari pulled the glasses off of his face, looked at them then crushed them in her hands; she then placed a hand on the side of his head. Gohan felt a hot sensation that went right down to his toes, then it was gone he opened his eyes (he didn't even know when he had closed them) and everything was clear as a bell.

"Akari" he breathed out looking at her in astonishment "how, when did you learn how to do that?"  
Akari shrugged "guess I was born with it, figured out I could do it when I broke my leg when I was 15, I placed my hands on it to hold it in place and I kept thinking "please heal please" and then it did" she explained sitting down.

Gohan sat beside her and the continued with the conversation, until the day went and night fell, Videl walked in with a sleeping Pan. She blinked in surprise as she saw the two holding hands in the couch.

"Gohan Son!, what are you doing!?!?" she gasped in shock and anger.  
Gohan and Akari lets each other's hands in shock they looked up "it's not what you think" Gohan sputtered.  
Videl looked frigidly at Akari "Get, out" she whispered.  
Akari sighed and looked at Gohan "See ya Gohan" she leaned close the kissed Gohan on the cheek "why don't we spar tomorrow?"   
Gohan blushed "uh yeah tomorrow okay? Bye"

Akari smiled brightly at Videl then walked out the front door.  
Videl looked at Gohan "what was _that thing _doing here?"  
Gohan felt a serge of anger in him "that THING was my best friend and I'd really appreciate it if you call her by her name which is Akari" he then stood up and walked out of room in anger.  
Videl carried her daughter to her room and muttered to herself. //some men// she thought to herself before she set off to bed.

MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I HAVE STARTED THE SEQUEL!!!!   
Gohan: why is Videl such a bitch?  
Akari: cause she is…SHE CALLED ME A THING!!  
Chichi: GOHAN WHY DIDN'T U DO WHAT UR FATHER TOLD YOU!?!  
Gohan: but…Mom..I…uh..  
anyways…BYE!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: ***muttering to self*** I hate doing this…hate it…hate it….. ***sighs*** no..I don't own DBZ…. If  I did….well lets just say you'll be incredibly scared ***coughs*** 

Gohan has a WHAT!?!  
  


Gohan grumbled angrily as his wife walked into the den, he looked up slightly from his book then looked back down, he seriously didn't want to speak to her. He was fuming; she had no right to have treated Akari _his _Akari like some animal. His hands tightened on the book when he heard her voice.

"Gohan?" she whispered and knelt in front of him "I'm so sorry about last night, I…I didn't know what came over me I just got so angry"

Gohan sighed //don't make her get to you// he thought to himself as he buried himself deeper into the book "uh-huh" he replied ignoring her plead for forgiveness.

Videl sighed "Please Gohan, I'm sorry I just, oh forgive me" she placed her head on his lap and began to cry "I hate it when you're angry with me"   
Gohan sighed and put down his book "I forgive you" he said his voice low and calm.  
Videl looked up in happiness "Oh Goh—"

Gohan cut her off with a stern voice "BECAUSE this is the first time you have done it, I'll forgive you but try to remember that she is a person just like the both of us" he looked down at Videl, his eyes dark and almost uncaring.

Videl looked back into Gohan's eyes, then she realized the difference "Gohan, where are your glasses?"

Gohan blinked and smiled "Akari healed my eyes for me" he saw a flash of anger in Videl's eyes and then a calm and caring look came over them. 

"That's kind of her" Videl stood up and began to walk out of the room, before she could leave Gohan grabbed Videl's arm and pulled her towards him, she blinked in confusion before Gohan leaned close and kissed her.

Akari knocked on the front door, she was so nervous, she didn't know why but she was. Suddenly the door opened, at first she expected it to be Videl, but she was nowhere to be seen, suddenly she heard a gasp. Looking down she blinked, there stood a little girl…Pan.

"OH, my…GOSH!" she gasped in shock "you're, you're…. AKARI!!!"

Akari blinked then smiled, she kneeled down in front of the girl and smiled "yes, I am Akari and I came here to see your Dad you see we're old friends and I came for a nice good old fashion spare okay" she nodded and patted Pan on her head.

Pan smiled "you're friends with MY Dad? Oh my GOSH!!, DAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYY"

Akari stared at the child in shock before smiling when she heard a hard gasp and curse in pain and then Gohan appeared, hair slightly out of place.

"Akari!, you're early!" Gohan said a smile breaking it's way across his face he then hugged her lifting her off the ground slightly.

Akari smiled, "well are you ready?" she asked returning Gohan's hug with the same enthusiasm.

Gohan smiled "yeah, but give me a second" he turned and looked at Videl who was standing behind him "I won't be too late okay?"

Videl smiled slightly and nodded taking her daughter's hand "just be home before dinner" she nodded slightly to Akari and walked away taking Pan with her.

Akari smiled "can we go NOW?" she asked impatiently floating upwards into the air.

"Yes we can go now" he said chuckling slightly floating beside her "last one there has to get the senzu beans" he then flew off at top speed to their old sparring grounds.

Akari blinked "HEY NO FAIR!" and sped off after the other saiyan.

Akari landed softly on the ground, the bag of senzu beans in hand. Looking around she noticed Gohan was nowhere to be seen; suddenly she was hit in her side by a hard blow. She stumbled for a second and then she stood up straightly "oh so you wanna play like that huh?" 

Akari floated off the ground and then closed her eyes, she could tell Gohan was in supersaiyan mode so she wouldn't be able to see him unless she went to the same level of power, she searched for the power inside of herself and then suddenly her body glowed an silver color, her hair changed into a deep silver. Opening her eyes she revealed deep silver orbs. 

Gohan smiled slightly and then launched for another attack, he punched her across the face not expecting the lash of her silver tail across his jaw. "Oh so you wanna fight dirty huh?" he powered up a weak ki blast and hit her in the stomach, it stunned her for a second, he then punched her in the jaw, Akari however saw this coming and when she flipped backwards she kicked him directly underneath his jaw. 

The both landed on the ground, breathing hard they attacked with a flurry of punched and kicks, ki blasts and blood flied from each saiyan. Hours passed and before the afternoon was up both bodies lay unmoving in the dusty wasteland.

Gohan coughed, and reached for the senzu beans, pulling at the pouch two senzu beans fell in front of him, picking one up tiredly he placed it in his mouth, the bitter taste filled his mouth for a second and then a feeling came over him, it was indescribable. He stood up and walked over to the other saiyan, smiling he placed the bean into her mouth and watched as her wounds healed.

"Thanks, Han-han" she said smiling slightly as he helped her to her feet, Gohan smiled back at her almost lovingly and replied.

"That's what friends are for Kar-kar", Akari smiled and then ran off, knowing Gohan would follow her.  
Gohan blinked when he felt the whiz of air hit his face; he took off after his friend wondering what was she up to.  
  


Gohan arrived at a familiar river //our river// he thought to himself as he looked the familiar landscape, the two friends had found this place one day after a spar, Akari was about ten, while Gohan was fifteen. Gohan had gotten Akari mad by telling her she was much to weak to become a true fighter. She ran off into the woods and Gohan ran after her, she then came upon the river, this river. 

Gohan smiled and saw Akari sitting underneath a tree, he walked over to her and smiled "I haven't been here in years" he said sitting down beside her, 

Akari sighed, "me either, ever since that day…do you remember Gohan?" she didn't look at him but Gohan knew she had a pained expression on her face.

Gohan sighed, "yeah I remember"

~*~ Flashback~*~

"Akari!" an eighteen-year-old Gohan shouted happily as he ran over to his best friend who was sitting underneath a nearby tree. 

Akari looked up and smiled, she was thirteen at this time, just starting to become a woman and just starting to feel the emotions of a woman. "Hey Gohan, what's up?"

Gohan sat beside her, he lowered his voice "I have something to tell you" he looked down into her dark eyes  
Akari's heart started to beat faster "really Gohan?" she had this hopeful look in her eyes.

Gohan smiled "yeah" he nodded faster leaning even closer, //I can't wait to tell her I'm getting married!" he thought happily to himself, suddenly he felt to soft lips pressed to his, he was caught so off guard that he actually kissed back. He pulled back in shock when he finally realized what he was doing and whom he was doing it with.

"I love you" Akari whispered her eyes still closed, a soft blush on her cheeks.

"A-Akari I'm sorry" Gohan whispered placing a hand on her cheek "but,…but I don't feel the same way. Akari I'm getting married"

Akari smiled, "mmmhmm" then a look of pure horror crossed onto her face "w-what?" she opened her eyes and looked at Gohan in surprise.

"I, don't love you Akari" he whispered, his heart broke when he saw the broken look in Akari's eyes.

"Oh, I understand" she whispered, standing up "I'm just a kid anyways, what would you see, in a kid?" she then flew off towards home, leaving Gohan with an unexplainable pain in his chest.

~*~ End flashback ~*~

Akari sighed and whispered "I still love you" she looked at Gohan, tears in her eyes.

Gohan began to speak but Akari placed a finger to his lips "and I respect the fact that you love Videl, you know I would never do a thing to break you two up" she smiled.

Gohan smiled //then why do I want you too?// "I know you wouldn't," Gohan looked up into the dark sky then gasped "I'm late!"

Akari blinked "Gohan!, and you never told me?" she grinned with her twisted humor.

Gohan laughed slightly "I gotta go home, see you tomorrow?"

Akari smiled "yeah tomorrow, bye" she waved as Gohan flew off to his home, sighing she stood up "Videl you are a very lucky woman, I hope you know that" she then set off for home herself.

Wow…fini!  That's French for finished…. HA! YEAH GO ME!!! ***Dances***

Gohan: I want her too?  
Akari: he wants me to?

Review all…. ***Waves***


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: … ooooh I hate you, I hate you all I don't own DBZ there I said it will my own free will… doesn't mean I liked it

//blah//=thoughts

Gohan has a WHAT!?!?!

Akari knocked on Gohan's door waiting for someone to answer, suddenly the door swung open and Pan jumped on her.

"Hey Pan!" she smiled and placed the child on the ground, "how are you?"

Pan grinned "I'm great!, I loved your new CD it was wonderful!! Oh can you sign it for me? PLEASE!?!?" Pan looked up at the woman hopefully.

Akari smiled and ruffled the child's hair, she walked in the house "oh I don't know" she pretended to think, Pan grabbed her leg.

"Oh AKARI!!!" she shouted trying to get the Namek-Saiyan woman to sign her precious CD case.

Akari sighed, "fine, later, where's your father?" she asked the child plopping herself on the soft couch.

Pan sat beside her "he didn't tell you?" Akari blinked and looked at the child in confusion.

"Didn't tell me what?" she asked wondering what Gohan could of never of told her.       

"He's on a business trip" Pan answered before jumping up "oh I forgot, I gotta clean my room! Bye!" she ran off leaving the Saiyan princess on the couch (she is a princess cause Vegeta is technically a King, and her Mom is a Princess making her a Princess right?)

Akari was just about to leave the house when Videl walked in carrying a stack of Gohan's books; an uncomfortable silence filled the room.

"Um, hello Akari" Videl started as she walked over to the large book case, "what brings you here?"

Akari stared at the woman in shock before answering; "came to see Gohan, but it seems he left without telling me" a hurt expression came over her face.

Videl smiled slightly before turning around with a caring look upon her face "oh, about that. Gohan didn't want to tell you because um, he didn't think it was any of your business"

Akari's blinked "what?"

Videl sat down beside the girl and placed her hand on her shoulder " he said that, I'm sorry but he said that you um, how should I put this… annoy the hell out of him, and he never wants to see you again" she put on a comforting face as Akari's body stiffened at the impact of the words.

"He, said that? About me?" she looked at the elder woman tears glissing in her eyes.

Videl sighed, "Yeah, I'm really and truly sorry" she put her arm over her shoulder and held her close "I'm sure you're get over it"

Akari sniffled slightly before getting to her feet "thanks Videl, I'm sure I'll be just fine" she smiled and headed for the front door "you are actually a really nice person" she then flew out the front door, as she did so Videl bursted out in laughter.

AH EVIL BITCH! I HATE HER!

Akari: riiiight

Videl: this is fun

Everyone: ***death glares Videl***

Videl: … umm

I know it was short… but I'm just getting back into the groove… byyeee ***waves*** 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: *runs up panting* I DON'T own DBZ… I sure as hell wish I did but I don't  
Gohan: thank GOD for that  
Selena: if you don't shut up I'll make sure that YOU stay MARRIED to VIDEL for all ETERNITY!  
Gohan: eeeep I'll be good  
Piccolo: now you see what I went through  
Selena: oh shush you before I bring Seth back in the picture  
Piccolo: *eyes widen* you wouldn't dare  
Selena: *smirks* wouldn't I?  
Piccolo: *cowers in fear* okay okay I'll be good  
Selena: *nods* good now… enjoy the fic… and thanks for those who reviewed my last chapter… it brings me great joy

Gohan has a WHAT!?!

Akari stared at the phone in anger, it had been ringing for the past hour non-stop since she had hung up on Gohan who had called her the hour before. She knew if she didn't answer he would continue calling until she did, she would of taken the phone off the hook if it wasn't for she was expecting a very important phone call from her manager.

"Akari answer the god damn phone" Leto said in annoyance as she walked into the kitchen, Akari had told her what had happened at Gohan's home and she sympathized with her. Of course now her daughter was driving her up the wall because of her attitude towards anything that has to do with Gohan, meaning speaking to her father who defended his best friend, Gohan of course was out of the picture. Akari barely looked at her father because of what he told her.

~*~Flashback~*~

Akari muttered under her breath as she picked at her food, Piccolo noticed this and carefully asked his daughter what was wrong.

"Akari, angel, sweetie um… something bugging you?" Piccolo said softy from his corner in the kitchen, even though Leto changed the green man it didn't stop his habit of isolating himself from the rest of the family.

Akari looked up with a slight smile "nothing really"

Piccolo stood up and nodded his head towards the living room, the words 'nothing really' in this house hold really meant 'I can't tell you in front of the rest of them'

Akari stood up from the table resisting the urge to look at the rest of her family whom were looking at her in confusion; she walked into the living room and slumped onto the couch. Piccolo followed and shut the door behind them.

"Spill it, Kid" he crossed his arms, his rough voice filling the silence.

Akari sighed and mumbled "Gohan hates me"

Piccolo sat down beside her "what makes you say that?"

"He called me annoying, and he didn't want to see me again, that's why he left without telling me" she leaned on Piccolo's shoulder and sighed.

Piccolo looked down at his oldest daughter and sighed "listen, I don't think he wou—" he was cut off short when Akari flew to her feet.

"You're sticking up for _him?_" her eyes flashed with anger, "I thought you would be on my side, but I guess I was wrong, go and stick up for that jerk, I don't care" she turned away and walked into her bedroom, slamming the door shut.

Piccolo put a hand on her forehead and sighed "why me?" 

~*~ End Flashback ~*~

Akari mumbled something before picking up with phone "what?" 

Gohan sighed when he heard her sweet voice on the other end "Akari please listen to me, will you listen to me for five minutes, please?" he had never begged anyone before, not even his own wife and here he was begging his best friend for five minutes for him to speak.

Akari looked up at her mother, whom was looking at her sending her the look that said 'you better listen, or I'll make you listen' she sighed and answered "five minutes"

Gohan smiled " okay, I never said any of that, you know me better than that, I told Videl to tell you when you came by that I had left on a business trip and that I was sorry, no you are not annoying, and I really like you around, my life is boring I need someone to bring a little life back into it, and you're that someone." He paused for moment before continuing,"Akari I love you with all my heart and I not only want you around I need you around so forgive me, please" his voice had this hopeful tone to it that almost made her forgive him, almost.

"I'll, think about it okay?" she then realized what he had said //he loves me?, but he probably only means as a close friend, yeah that's it// "I'll call you tomorrow"

Gohan sighed "alright, goodbye angel" just as the words left his lips his eyes widened //angel?, where did that come from?//

Akari's eyes widened slightly "g-goodbye, Gohan" she hung up the phone and sat there, eyes wide in confusion.

Leto sat beside her daughter at the kitchen table, before speaking "well?, what did he say?"

Akari began to smile "he said he loved me, I don't think he meant it the way he said it but, he did say it, and he called me angel, he's never called me that before, do you think?" she paused uncertain "do you think, he feels the same way?" she looked up at her mother with slight hope in her eyes.

Leto smiled "well, I can't tell you that, you're just going to have to figure it out on your own" she ran her hand through her daughter's hair before standing up "you just keep doing what you do, and you'll be fine" she walked out of the room, brown tail waving behind her.

Gohan sat in his hotel room, he stared at the wall, one thought kept playing over and over in his mind //why did I say that?// then before he could stop himself he picked up the phone "operator?, yes can you get me a florist?, thank you" he sighed before a women answered "oh yes, hello, um, can I get two dozen roses sent to Miss. Akari Son, and on the card I'd like you to write, To my dearest Angel, forgive me, Love Gohan"

Selena: *sighs* I'M DONE!!!! WEEEEEEE  
Gohan: I'm sooooo confused 

Piccolo: yes… I am too…

Leto: ROSES!!!  
Akari: I like roses  
Selena: … anyways… READ AND REVIEW!!!!    


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Roses are Red Violets are Blue, I don't own DBZ, so FUCK YOU!

Selena: awww I'm getting reviews! Thanks!…oh and sorry about not telling you what COLOR the roses were… but in this chapter they will HAVE A COLOUR!!!!  
Gohan: *locked in a cage* help me… OH GOD HELP ME!!!!

Gohan has a WHAT!?!?

"AHHHH!! RUN AWAY!" Skyler Son, Akari's younger brother screamed as he and his cousin Vegeta ran away from a raving Akari. They had both thought it was funny to color her hair a bright burning pink, which of course she had noticed the moment she had woken up, now she was thirsty for their blood. Her usual dark eyes burned silver, fangs bared, and hair on end, she was ready to kill. Skyler's dark eyes widened as his elder sister growled and leaped for him, he flipped over the coffee table, and held his hands up in defense.

"Come on 'Kari, it was only a joke, besides it'll wash out" he said in fear, that his sister would rip his hair out, one by one, suddenly Vegeta chimed in.

"Akari just, calm down" his voice had that hypnotizing sound to it, it caused Akari's power to droop for a moment, then it spiked back to normal.

"Calm?, YOU DYED MY FUCKING HAIR PINK!" she twitched and jumped on top of Vegeta, she started punching the younger teen, before she heard a knocking on the door, standing up she passed by her quivering brother, eyes still glowing it's bright silver, she pulled the door open hard and fast, then her angry voice hissed it way through her teeth "WHAT?"

The deliveryman jumped at the sound of her voice, he looked at her, eyeing her he said in a small voice "are you Miss. Akari Son?… why am I asking that for?, of course you are… um… I have f-flower for you a-and" he was cut off by Akari's annoyed growl suddenly the fear over whelmed him and he handed her the roses to her, he then ran away from the door leaving Akari speechless.

Shutting the door behind her she looked down at the gorgeous roses in her hands, she smiled softly running her fingers over the soft petals she walked to the couch. Sitting down she pulled out the card, she held it in her hands her eyes running over the words before she dropped the card in shock on the coffee table.  
Leto walked in, she smiled when she saw the roses laid out on the table "oooh, roses, and they're red, awww who's the secret admire?"

Akari looked up in mild shock "Gohan"

Gohan sat in the scholar union meeting, he tried to pay attention, but his mind kept wandering off. Off onto thoughts of Akari, his sweet Akari… wait when did she become his? They weren't together, so why did he keep convincing himself that they were?. 

Suddenly he tried to push his thoughts back to his wife, his beloved wife, the mother of his child, and then hatred covered his heart, he hated his wife, he despised her name, he hated the way she spoke, her voice, it wasn't light and angelic like his Akari, the way his named flowed off her sexy tongue it drove him wild wondering how her voice would sound when she screamed his name in passion. He wondered how it would feel to be deep in her, feeling her nails raking down his back, feeling her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, begging pleading for more. Looking down at his lap, he noticed his growing erection, and a forbidden fantasy crashed into his mind. He dreamt that Akari had slipped her way underneath the large wooden table and sliding her arms up his legs, she smiled and licked her lips, she roughly dragged his pants off over his throbbing erection, and before he could protest her mouth engulfed his large member, causing his to gasp, then the sight of her head bobbing up and down, causing him to cum hard.  
Gohan blinked his way out of his fantasy, and looked down at his lap "oh shit" he muttered as he tried to pay attention to the extremely boring speaker, before he went back into his dream world, and the moment his thoughts drifted off… he came on to one thought… he was in love, with… Akari

Selena: *gasps*   
Akari: *gasps*  
Gohan: *gasps*  
Piccolo: WHAT!?!? WHERE DO YOU GET THE RIGHT TO HAVE FANTASYS ABOUT MY DAUGHTER!! GOHAN!! I'M GOING TO RIP YOU APART!  
Gohan: *runs off screaming*  
Piccolo: *growls and chases him*

Selena: I GOTTA SAVE MY MAIN CHARACTER! *runs after them*   
Akari: read and review! *runs after them* DON'T I LOVE HIM DADDY!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Selena: I don't like doing disclaimers and you ain't gonna make me!  
Piccolo: *still chasing Gohan around* 

Akari: DADDY!!! STOP IT!  
Piccolo: GOHAN YOU WILL DIE!  
Gohan: *getting chased* COME ON PICCOLO CALM DOWN!!!  
Selena: … NOW I remember WHY I don't wanna own DBZ, … I don't own DBZ… and I hope I never will…  
Piccolo: *stops chasing Gohan, and glares at Selena* and WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?!?

Selena: uh… uh… ENJOY THIS CHAPTER; THIS MAY BE THE LAST ONE I EVER WRITE! *Runs off* 

Piccolo: YOU GET BACK HERE *runs after her*

Gohan has a WHAT!?

Leto sat in the study, large book in hand and a really large mug of coffee in the other, Piccolo had went training with Goku, Vegeta was busy with Trunks, Skyler and Lilac decided to go and hang out with Dende, Akari was busy with her music video so it left Leto to her lonesome, of course she COULD go and talk to Chichi, Bulma, 18, or Kelli, she just didn't want to, so she took the opportunity to be with herself. Sitting down on the large plush chair in the corner of the room she began to read when a knock was heard at the front door, cursing she made her way to the horrid knocking and swung the door open, her eyes widened to see a very tired and smiling Gohan.

"Gohan? What the hell are you doing here?" she asked eyeing his ruffled clothing, Gohan chuckled and responded slowly.

"Just came to see Akari"

 Leto stared at the 24-year-old man blankly "well she's at a shoot right now"

"Same place as always?" he asked his eyes alight as if he was playing a game.

"Yes but…" she was cut off when Gohan flew off leaving Leto standing there with a blank look upon her face.

~*~ Studio ~*~

Akari popped a hot jalapeno pepper into her mouth; chewing slowly she watched the playback of her music video, around her the director watched in horror as Akari didn't even flinch at the enormous flaming pain that should be engulfing her mouth, she popped another one in and smiled slightly, chewing she waited for an out bust of complete horror. One of her backup dancers gave her that pleasure.

"H-HOW CAN YOU DO THAT!?!?" he asked the look of shock placed perfectly on his face, Akari's smile grew and before she could answer a large crash was heard in the next room along with a scream, then from the dust that was coming through the doorway walked in Gohan with the infamous Son grin placed firmly on his face.

"GOHAN!?!?" Akari jumped to her feet shock and happiness written across her face "what are you doing here?"

Gohan stepped towards her, he smiled "last one there is a rotten egg" he then shot off through the roof, leaving Akari with a bewildered look upon her face which quickly changed into a look of determination as she flew after her love.

~*~ Secret Spot ~*~

Akari landed beside the small stream, her eyes searched the area, and Gohan was nowhere to be found. 

"Gohan Son, show your face" she turned around eyes searching; she couldn't feel his energy meaning he was suppressing it, but she knew he was there, somewhere.

Licking her lips she sniffed the air trying to catch his scent, just as she did Gohan's arms were wrapped securely around her waist, he pulled her body close to his and whispered into her ear.

"It took me a while, but I finally realized what I really want" he loved the feel of her soft body against his, but it was quickly taken away as she moved away from him.

"Gohan what are you talking about?" Akari's dark eyes was filled was confused emotions, her hands were clenched tightly at her sides as the man in front of her smiled simply and replied.

"I'm trying to tell you that I love you"

Akari smiled "yeah I know, and I love you too" all the nervousness in her body disappeared and she relaxed that was before Gohan pulled her close to him again and whispered.

"No, I'm _in _love with you" his eyes held such adoration for her that it caused Akari to stiffen.

"W-What?" she whispered quite uncertain to what was happening, Gohan smiled softly, and replied to her, his love softly

"I Gohan Son is in love with you Akari Son, not a brotherly love, or the love you have for a friend, no I am head over heals completely in love with you, and only you" his lips were so close to hers that he could almost taste the sweetness that he had pushed away years before.

Tears formed in Akari's eyes "I love you too Gohan, you don't know how much" with that said, Gohan caught her lips in a harsh rough kiss, Akari kissed back hungrily like a lover that hadn't seen their love in months.

Soon they broke for air and looked into each other's eyes, no words had to be said, and Gohan leaned down and kissed his soon to be lover softly, Akari buried her hands into Gohan's dark hair as deepened the kiss. His tongue lashed out into her mouth and he relished the taste of her //sweet and spicy, just as I remember// he thought to himself as he pulled her tightly to him.

Akari's heart rate increased when she felt Gohan's hands slip underneath the back of her shirt, he started kissing down her neck, as he lowered her slowly to the ground……..  
  
  
  
Selena: you people hate me don't you?

Gohan: I DO!  
Akari: SO DO I!  
Piccolo: *chained and gagged*  
Selena: read and review folks!    


	7. Chapter 7

Selena: I regretfully have to state that I… do in fact own Dragonball Z  
Gohan: *snaps out of his happiness mode* WHAT!?!?  
Piccolo: H-How… did this… happen?  
Vegeta: W-When?  
Goku: W-Why?  
All Four of them: *starts crying* WE'RE ALL GOING TO HFIL! 

Selena: I'm just playin' with ya! I don't own DBZ, and never will the way things going.

All Four of them: … WHAT!?!?  
Selena: uh-oh… READ AND REVIEW!  *runs off*  
All Four of them: GET BACK HERE *chases her* 

Gohan has a What?!?

Akari purred in delight as Gohan placed soft butterfly kisses down her neck, he placed his hands underneath the front of her shirt loving the feel of her skin, pulling the shirt over her head he ran his tongue down her soft neck. Sighing in pleasure Akari ran her hands up Gohan's back pulling the fabric of his shirt over his head, she moaned as Gohan's tongue flickered over her pert nipple pressing against the lacy fabric of her bra.

"Ah… G-Gohan" Akari stuttered as her love's hand grazed the waist of her jeans, he pushed his hand down the front on her pants while his other hand undid the back of her bra. Akari's dark eyes shut and her breath became ragged, Gohan's hands started to move at a faster pace as he ran his finger over her sex, causing Akari is gasp, he then stopped when he saw the look of fear mixed in with pleasure written on her face.

"'Kari" he breathed out before removing his hand out of her pants, he wrapped his arms around her waist and laid beside her, "I forgot, I'm so sorry, I should of known you weren't ready yet and I-" Gohan was cut off by Akari's soft finger that was pressed to his lips.

"You need to calm down, and it's okay" she smiled softly "I should be sorry, I should of told you before"

Gohan smiled "we'll know when the time is right" he leaned down and kissed her softly, pulling away he whispered "if I have to wait a million years to make love to you I will, as long as you love me I'll wait forever"  he then pulled the girl into his arms and held her as she whispered soft "I love you's" into his chest as she kissed it.

~*~ Several Hours later, Gohan and Videl's house ~*~

"Knock knock" Gohan said as he stepped through front door, his hair was tousled, and his clothes was crumpled, even though Akari wasn't ready to go to that step yet she was sure ready enough to make out, he still felt her lips pressed to his in a soft long lasting kiss that should of last him at least a day, yet he was dying to taste her sweet lips again. Videl walked out of the kitchen slowly wondering who would be in her home unannounced, she then saw her husband standing there with a goofy grin on his face all she could do was run and hug her husband happily.

"Gohan you're home!" she cried, as he appeared distant and thoughtful "Gohan" she questioned looking up at the tall man "Gohan?"

Gohan looked down at his wife and grinned, "yeah I'm home," suddenly Pan bounded down the stairs "PANNY!" he broke out of his wife's loving embrace and picked up his daughter "whoa, what have they been feeding you, you're so heavy!" Pan giggled and playfully hit her father on the shoulders.

"Daddy! I'm not heavy! I'm just big boned" she nodded and broke free of her father's weak hold on her and ran off giggling.

"Videl, I'm a bit hungry can you make me something?" Gohan then walked off whistling an old saiyan tune that he had learned from Vegeta one day. It was one of Vegeta's odd days, that he was actually nice, and caring.

Videl stood there her eyes wide in shock "what… just… happened?" 

Selena: welp, there it is!  
Akari: yup  
Videl: WHAT DID YOU DO!?!?  
Everyone else: SHUT UP VIDEL!

Selena: READ AND REVIEW! *waves*  BYE!   


	8. Chapter 8

Selena: whoa… okay… I'm supposed to be saying something right now…

Gohan: yeah like… you don't own us?  
Selena: … no… I own you…   
Piccolo: *half way across the world, ear twitches* She… didn't

Goku: *training in the other world with Vegeta, ear twitches* 'Geta did you hear that? *looks worried*  
Vegeta: *eye twitching* I sure hope not…  
Gohan: *pokes Selena* you don't own us… do you?  
Selena: *nods* I do!  
Gohan: *twitch*

Piccolo: *twitch*

Goku: *twitch*

Vegeta: *twitch*

All of them: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!

Some lady in the next dimension: *blinks* hey honey… did you hear that? 

Selena: *laughs* I love doing that to them… to think I'd actually end up owning DBZ… it's impossible for that to happen… thanks for the reviews guys… it just keeps motivating me to keep going!

                                                                                Gohan has a What?!

"Videl! I'm off to work okay! I'll be back later, oh and Akari's coming over to bring Pan out for lunch, she did promise her apparently," Gohan said cheerfully at the front door, he waited for Videl to answer, but instead all he heard was nothing 

"Videl?" he said softly looking towards the den where he left Videl a half an hour ago.

"Okay dear, see you later" she replied softly as she set a picture of Akari on fire //I have to be rid of you child// she thought to herself darkly as she heard Gohan laugh and shut the front door, she then heard the soft change in wind as he flew off towards the large office he worked for.

Videl laughed softly //Soon, he'll be all mine, and you'll… you'll be nothing// she watched at the picture was engulfed with soft flames and dropped it on the ground, watching the picture burn put Videl's mind to rest she then left it there to crumple up into a small black ball, her hatred burning along with it.

~*~ Several Hours Later ~*~

"Videl?, you there?" Akari peered into the back door of the house. Videl stood at the sink washing dishes and behind her Pan was mopping the kitchen floor. Akari stepped in and smiled "Hey Videl, didn't you hear me?" Akari asked softly walking behind her, suddenly she noticed Pan. Looking down at her she smiled "hey Panny, how's everything?"

Pan looked up at the other saiyan and smiled softly; her cheeks were flushed and her skin looked clammy, her eyes were glossy all in all Pan looked terrible. "I'm fine, how are you?" Pan had a pained expression on her face as if it was hard for her to talk, as she saw this Akari turned and whispered harshly to the older woman.

"Videl have you noticed that your kid is sick?" Videl didn't even look up and replied.

"She's fine" she placed a dish into the dish rack.

Akari looked at the woman as if she lost her mind "are you insane? She looks awful!" she then turned to Pan and took the mop away from her "alright kid, you are going straight to bed, move it!" she pointed to the stairs but Pan refused to move.

"I have to fin—" Pan began to cough "my chores" she said between gasping breaths, Akari then lifted the child up and stalked up the stairs with her.

"I don't care if you have to go save the damn world, mind my language but you are going to stay in bed and not move. I'll bring you some soup in a couple of minutes okay?" he placed the girl on the bed and covered her tightly with the sheets "Don't move" she then turned and stomped rather loudly down the stairs.

Videl turned just as Akari stepped back into the kitchen "how dare you?" her eyes were alight with anger, the soapy water dripped off her fingers and onto the floor, a deathly silence filled the room.

"How dare I what? Put your kid to bed so she doesn't fall over and hurt herself?" Akari crossed her arms while her tail waved behind her angrily.

"How would you know how to take care of a child? Your not a mother, you don't know anything. Pan is just fine" Videl flashed the water off her hands and placed them on her hips, she looked at the girl with a smirk upon her face, Akari glared at her.

"Apparently you don't know how to raise a kid either, and I know much more than you, since I helped raise my siblings and everything" 

Videl closed her eyes and smiled "you mean you raised them because your dead beat parents were out fucking each other to even care about your idiot siblings" her eyes light with amusement when she saw the look of hurt in the girl's eyes.

It quickly disappeared when Akari retorted "ha! Like you would know the first thing about raising a child when your father couldn't do anything but fuck your slut of a mother who left you with the bastard" (Selena: I LOVE that line so much *grins*) Videl's eyes widened "you have no right insulting my parents" she took a step towards the Namek (Selena: I love referring to Akari as two different species it confuses the hell outta people *smiles*) her hand clutched into a fist and her eyes held flames of anger.

Akari shrugged and replied "hey I'm only human, I make mistakes too… but some… I don't apologize for" suddenly she felt Videl's weak attempt of slapping her, it didn't hurt but it took her off guard, Videl hissed through her teeth at the girl.

"You're not human, you're… you're some _thing. _I'm human, Gohan's human, Pan's human, but you… you're nothing, and you'll always be nothing" Akari's eyes widened at the sound of the words before smiling,

"You're wrong Videl, oh so wrong. Open your eyes, last time I checked Gohan was part saiyan, and so was Pan, oh and if you have problems with me, then you must have a problem with Goku, and Vegeta, and apparently my father and my mother, oh and Goten and Hanna, and Trunks and Bra, oh wait there's also 18 in that list too and my aunt… oh and wait…don't forget THE REST OF THE GOD DAMN PLANET!" her eyes flashed a bright silver and her hands clutched at her sides "I could kill you right now Videl Son, I could rip you apart for insulting my heritage but I'm not going to… I'm not" she then calmed herself and shut her eyes.

"I changed Gohan… he's more human than ever… and there's nothing you can do to change him back" Videl smiled smugly, crossing her arms, not expecting Akari to smirk and reply.

"Then you don't really love him, you never will love him, and if you don't accept your husband for who he is… then you can't accept your daughter for who she is" just as the words left her mouth Videl pounced on top of her, grabbing onto her hair she bashed the younger girl's hair onto the ground.

"I DO love Gohan, it's just that YOU'RE in the way!" she hissed as she hit Akari's head harder onto the floor causing the tile to crack. Akari then pushed the woman off of her causing her to crash into the kitchen counter, as she did so Gohan stepped into the kitchen.

"What the hell?, AKARI!?! VIDEL STOP!" his eyes were wide in disbelief, before either answered Videl jumped up and ran into Gohan's arms.

"Gohan, she's trying to kill me! She said she would!" she pretended to cry into his chest, hoping he would believe her, she smiled when she heard Gohan's cold voice fill the dead air in the room.

"Akari, is this true?" Videl nearly began to laugh as she heard Akari's startled gasp.

"Yeah, it's true… I told her I could kill her… and you know what now I want to" her saiyan side was burning for the need to see Videl's blood dripping out of her lifeless body, splattered all over the kitchen floor, dripping off her hands, Akari could picture the scene in her mind so well, she now craved for it.

Gohan sighed and looked at his wife "Akari can I speak to you in private?" his eyes held a distant message that only Akari could understand, she nodded and stepped out of the house, Gohan gently pushed Videl off of himself and followed his love.

Videl smiled believing Gohan was going to defend her.

~*~ Outside ~*~

"That DAMN woman think she's has the right to JUDGE ME!?!? JUST because I'm DIFFERENT, and then she says she MADE you human? That woman needs to be taught a lesson and I should be the one to do so that little –" she was cut off by Gohan's soft lips pressed against hers, she melted against him and kissed back, when he pulled away she sighed with disappointment.

"I think it's about time to wake Videl up, we've been together for weeks now, and we've been in love with each other longer, I think it's best for us to tell her, don't you think?" he looked down at the girl "well?"

Akari nodded "yeah… I've been dying to tell her" she grinned and then put on an mask of anger "but lets make her think she's won first" Gohan grinned and nodded, he then let go of his soon-to-be mate and watched as she stomped angrily back into the house.

~*~ Inside ~*~

Videl sat at the kitchen table and gasped when she saw Akari burst in, "you win Videl" she hissed through her teeth, her tail wrapped tightly around her leg. 

"What?" Videl replied standing up, her hands crossed over her chest, a smug look upon her face, Akari nearly laughed at Videl's stupidity, and replied keeping her look of defeat on her face.

"I said you win," Gohan then entered, he looked towards his wife and then Akari, he then whispered softly.

"Akari… did you tell her?" he stepped behind Akari; his eyes alight with hidden humor, Videl looked at him with confused eyes, Akari smiled softly.

"I was just telling her that she won, she did make you human… and that you did what every human man would do… find someone better" she turned and kissed Gohan with all the passion she had at the moment, Gohan wrapped his arms around the younger woman and kissed her back, Videl stood her mouth hung open in shock.

"G-Gohan, why? How could you?" she whispered looking at her husband, Akari smiled when Gohan replied.

"Hey, I'm only human"

Selena: hey! That was kinda good!

Gohan: yes it was! I'm finally rid of her!  
Akari: WHOO! I GOT GOHAN!  
Selena: well then  
Piccolo: WHAT!?!  
Akari: uh-oh…  
Selena: well… hmm read and review… and if you think this story's over… heh it hasn't even started*grins* I love my job


	9. Chapter 9

Selena: *gagged and tied*

Gohan: *grins* 

Piccolo: *smirks*

Vegeta: *laughs* WE ARE VICTORIOUS 

Goku: *eating* SHE DOES NOT OWN US!!!

Gohan: WE ARE FREE!  
Piccolo: WE CAN ROAM FREE!

Vegeta: WE CAN BE FR—

Venom: *taps Vegeta on the back* you're forgetting someone  
Viper: *appears in front of Goku* actually you're forgetting two some ones…

Vegeta, Goku, Piccolo, and Gohan: *in a cage* we were once free… now we are prisoners once more…

Selena: *STILL gagged because her ego's won't set her free*

Viper and Venom: *grins* ON WITH THE FIC! OUR STYLE! ^^  
 

Gohan has a WHAT!?!?

"CHICHI!" Videl bounded into her mother-in-law's home, angry tears streaming down her face, her short hair was rustled and eyes red. Chichi walked out of the laundry room drying her hands on a clean towel, she looked at the younger woman, noting the tears flowing down her cheeks.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Chichi asked with an concerning voice, her eyes watching Videl's movements carefully, she watched as the girl sat down on a chair and mutter a slight curse underneath her breath she then looked up and replied.

"Gohan… he left me… for… Akari" her fists clutched at her sides tightly, she expected Chichi to let out a horrified scream but instead she heard Chichi's sigh of relief.

"Oh, I thought it was something terrible" she stepped past Videl and walked towards the stove, Videl's eyes widened in shock.

"Chichi, didn't you hear what I just said? GOHAN LEFT ME FOR THAT THING!" she stood up dark eyes flashing with anger, Chichi turned around and sighed.

"Whatever makes my son happy, makes me happy. And apparently… he's not happy with you" she shrugged and went to the front door "now if you can leave quietly, I'd appreciate it Hanna's quite sick right now"

Videl stood and whispered harshly to the elder woman "you'll pay for this… he'll pay for this… ALL of you will, you all are a bunch of FREAKS!" she stormed out, leaving Chichi with a soft smile on her face. Suddenly Leto emerged from the next room carrying a large book of fabrics.

"So, should it be cream for the table cloths or eggshell?" she placed the book on the table, and sat down. Chichi sat down beside her and they both began picking out different sets of fabrics, flowers, cakes, and music… all the makings of a wedding.

~*~ In a city nearby ~*~

Silver eyes watched in amusement as a woman with short black hair stormed past. He had been watching her for weeks now, and he grew very fond of her. Slipping out of the café and stepping into the sunlight, he slowly followed the angry woman silently watching her. He watched as she stomped her feet on the ground, and let out an irritated sigh, he smiled knowing this was the time to strike. Before anyone could notice, he walked up to her, wrapped an arm around her neck and pulled her into an alleyway.

"I don't need to hurt you… if you don't scream", he hissed into her ear, tightening his grip on her he made sure she knew she couldn't fight him off if she tried. 

"W-Who, are you?"  The woman's voice shook from terror, she was then pushed into a wall and let go, she heard her abductor chuckle and reply.

"The man that's going to help you get your life back", it was then where she turned and gasped. In front of her stood a man… well what was left of a man, silver hair floated down his back, his eyes silver also bored into her own. His jaw glistened with metal, so did his neck. His right arm was complete machine, and his complete left leg. His chest was flesh, but his stomach and his… lower area was mechanics.

"What, happened to you?" she whispered, taking a step back, the man stepped forward and smiled.

"The mother of the woman who took your husband from you, Videl I want to help you get your revenge" he held his hand out "Seth, at your service"

Videl's eyes widened "Seth? I heard about you" she was then pulled into his arms, and he breathed down on her.

"Glad to still know, I'm known… did they tell you about how much of a great kisser I am?" his silver eyes playfully looked down on her before he took her lips into his own.

Videl's eyes widened as she felt Seth's cold lips pressing against hers, she gasped when she felt his cold hands brush the skin on her lower back allowing Seth's tongue to enter her warm mouth. He ravished her, pushing her against the wall of the alleyway, loving the feeling of another being, Seth then broke the kiss and looked down at her. Her lips were swollen and red, her cheeks were flushed and her body was heated, licking her lips she whispered.

"Okay Seth, you can help me… and I'll help you get back at Leto" she then leaned in and captured his lips with her own, catching the man off guard, but soon he relaxed into the kiss all the while thinking //I'm back//

Selena: *crying*  
Viper: short, but sweet

Venom:  guess who's back, back again, Seth is back, tell a friend

Videl: I'M GONNA GET REVENGE! WHOOO!

Selena: *cries harder*

Viper and Venom: READ AND REVIEW! 


	10. Chapter 10

Selena: *STILL GAGGED AND TIED TO A CHAIR* 

Viper: wow… so we got reviews huh?  
Venom: well by NamekNailGirl that is… she always reviews… and why we brought HIM back is because

Viper: WE FELT LIKE IT!  
Selena: *starts crying*

Gohan: I LIKED IT BETTER WHEN SELENA WAS IN CHARGE!

Viper and Venom: *glares at him*

Gohan: eep! *hides*

Viper and Venom: READ AND REVIEW! 

Gohan has a WHAT!?

Piccolo stood upon a high cliff overlooking his small cottage in the middle of the dense green forest; he was waiting for someone; someone important who goes by the name Gohan. Crossing his arms he waited, and waited… and then he saw the saiyan. 

Gohan was nervously standing outside of the front door of the cottage; he was worried that Piccolo may have the slight urge to kill him, just a small one. Shifting from foot to foot he was about to knock the door when he heard Piccolo's gruff voice inside his head.

_"Gohan, cliff, now" _was all the Namek said causing Gohan to mutter to himself. Gohan then floated slowly over to the older man and landed beside him.

"H-Hey Piccolo" he said nervously trying to breaking the deathly silence between them, he looked down at the ground unable to look at his mentor's face; he heard Piccolo take in a deep breath.

"I never knew I'd end up saying this to you but…" Piccolo turned towards the man and grabbed him by the collar, his voice became menacing, his eyes narrowed, his fangs bared "if you hurt Akari, I will rip you in so many pieces the dogs won't be able to find you, I'll tear your balls off and shove them in your mouth and sew your mouth shut, I'll rip your beating heart out and show it to you, before I shove it down your throat, got it?" he nearly laughed as Gohan nodded silently, knowing very well that even though Piccolo was weaker than himself… he would still somehow manage to do all he said… and more. Piccolo let go of the saiyan man and crossed his arms "its about time you two got together, I was getting kind of annoyed" Piccolo snickered softly to himself as he felt Gohan's surprised eyes bearing into him.

"Uh, so you aren't mad?" the saiyan asked timidly afraid he may upset the green man, he waited quietly for an answer, but instead all he got was laughter. "W-What?" he looked up at the larger man in confusion, "why are you laughing?" he had this strange feeling that Piccolo had gone insane or something, he recalled the day Piccolo started laughing non-stop when Lilac mentioned that she was going out on her first date, Gohan nearly laughed when he remembered Leto tying the Namakien to a chair and gagging him.

"If I was mad that you were dating my eldest daughter…you'd already be dead" Piccolo then turned and jumped off the cliff, landing gracefully in front of his home he called out to his eldest daughter, he laughed when Akari sprang threw the front door hugged him then looked around wildly for her boyfriend. Gohan smiled softly as he watched his love search for him, pushing his power level as low as possible he jump and landed softly behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist he whispered into her ear "Looking for me?" he chuckled lightly as she gasped then leaned onto his strong chest.

Piccolo sighed, "You two sicken me" his wife's strong arms wrapping around his waist then confronted him startling the Namek man.

"Hey, we're just like that and you know it" she kissed his neck lovingly while Akari turned and mimicked her mothers actions, both men sighed into their lover's touches as Skyler and Lilac made gagging sounds in the background.

~*~ Videl's place ~*~

Videl looked at her new home, it was big enough for two, which of course what she had wanted. In the divorce agreement somehow she had lost custody of Pan, she didn't know how but all she remembered was the Judge stating Gohan having full custody of her Pan, her baby, she was the one who spent seventeen hours in labor with the brat and she lost her. Slamming her fist into the wall she cursed in anger, her eyes shut with the pain of losing her perfect life; she then felt two strong hands slipping around her waist.

"Hey, don't worry about it… you'll get her back" Seth's voice was cold but caring, he kissed down her neck softly whispering comforting words to her as their bodies slid to the floor. "We'll get her back" was the last thing Seth said before he claimed her lips, and they ventured into complete bliss.

~*~ Son Household (Piccolo and Leto)~*~

"So the party's at 5 right?" Leto asked casually as she pulled out a rather large cheesecake out of the fridge, it dripped with chocolate and had glistening strawberries on the top. "Cause I made this for it… and if it stays in there any longer _someone_" she glared at her husband before continuing "may eat it" she chuckled low in her throat at Piccolo's sheepish look placing the cheesecake in front of her husband loving the way he unconsciously licked his lips. Leto placed a soft hand on Piccolo's strong jaw and whispered huskily "you know what that does to me" her eyes glossed over with the look of lust and love burning in them, Akari and Gohan stared in shock before coughing and picking up the cheesecake off the table.

"We'll be… uh going" Gohan stated quickly before rushing out the door Akari close behind him, Skyler and Lilac jumped out a window hiding their eyes from their parents. 

Outside the house Gohan and Akari heard the crash of the table hitting the ground and the sharp tear of cloth before loud moans filled the air, Gohan's eyes widened "that is one thing I never wanted to hear" he whispered softly just as Akari added," it still disturbs me… and I've been living with them for years". Gohan chuckled before taking into the air and flew off, Akari followed laughing loudly.

Viper: yet another short one  
Venom: yeah  
Selena: *has a sign over her neck that says "SAVE ME!"*

Venom: WHO GAVE HER THAT!?  
Piccolo: *edging away slowly* 

Viper: *growls* you… *pulls out her scythe* time to die!  
Venom: I shall see thee is hanged  
Piccolo: *runs off*

Viper: *chases him*

Venom: read and review folks     


	11. Chapter 11

Selena: *sitting there, still gagged and tied*

Viper: *laughs evilly* Soon it will be time very soon  
Venom: *grins* Muwhahahahahahahahahahahahaha!   
Gohan: SOMEONE GET THEM OUTTA HERE! THEY'RE GONNA DO SOMETHING EVIL!  
Viper: SILENCE!  
Venom: FOUL CREATURE!  
Gohan: MAKE ME!  
Viper: hmmm how should we make Akari die in THIS chapter?  
Venom: *grins* how about… *thinks*  
Gohan:  I'M SORRY I WON'T SPEAK ANYMORE!   
Viper: good… on with the fic.

Gohan has a WHAT!?

"Hey everybody!" Goku shouted as the Piccolo Son family arrived, it had been years since they all had gotten together like this and it was finally time to see how everyone was doing.

Piccolo smiled, he walked over to Goku and shook his hand before getting engulfed in a HUGE bear hug.

"Hey Piccolo don't be so stiff we're gonna be family soon enough" Goku grinned as Piccolo stared at him in bewilderment, Piccolo then moved away and stepped beside Vegeta.

"You're safe right?" he asked softly to the usual grouchy saiyan prince, Vegeta smirked and replied.

"Hell yeah I wouldn't touch you unless I have to beat you to a bloody pulp, and with my luck that's not going to happen anytime soon" Vegeta then pushed off the tree he was leaning on and looked at Piccolo. "I'm gonna go see how my little sisters are doing… and if Leto tells me you done something to her… I will destroy you" (Viper: we did NOT intend to do that…so Heero don't like… hurt us *cowers in fear*)

Piccolo just sighed and remained quiet as he watched his brother in law, search for his sisters.

Leto watched the group of people silently, she was waiting intently for her sister whom she hadn't seen in years and just wanted to know how she was, she smiled amusingly as she saw her older brother heading towards her, she waved slightly at him just as her sister appeared behind him. Eyes widening she grinned, Kelli had finally cut her hair it was streaked with silver, she wore a soft blue skirt, white shirt and blue sandals, both sister's had the same idea running through their minds because they both screamed out "VEGETA!" and ran towards their older brother crushing them between their strong arms.

Vegeta winced at their grip and smiled slightly "nice to see you too, you're crushing my ribs" he sighed with relief as they let go of him, Kelli then stood beside Leto and grinned at Vegeta.

"Guess what Veggie!" she saw Vegeta visibly twitch at the nickname but said nothing, so she continued, "I'm getting married!" her voice got high and excited, Leto let out a scream and grabbed her sister's left hand staring down at the ring, neither noticing the shocked and horrified look on Vegeta's face.

"W-What?" he whispered, as he looked at Kelli, his little sister, anger welling in him "Yamcha and you?" he asked again voice rising as the fury boiled in him. Kelli nodded as Leto hugged her, she was laughing along with her sister while Vegeta's eyes narrowed on the ex-baseball player from across the large front lawn.

"YAMCHA! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!" Vegeta shouted in anger as he ran off full speed towards Yamcha, Yamcha's eyes widened and quickly ran inside of Capsule Corp. followed by a very pissed off Vegeta. Kelli's eyes widened, as she looked at her twin.

"I'm… gonna go save… Yamcha… okay?" she whispered before running after Vegeta "VEGETA DON'T!!!" 

Leto laughed slightly, as Piccolo's arm's slipped around her waist "Vegeta's always going to be Vegeta" she said softly to her mate and felt him chuckle as they heard the crashing of furniture, the sound of glass breaking, and the sounds of cursing and screams of stop around the house.

Akari walked over to her parents with her hand on her hips "What's up with Uncle Veggie?" she asked as the commotion grew louder inside of the house.

Leto smiled "Yamcha asked Kelli to marry her, and she said yes, so… Vegeta's a bit upset… or playing a cruel joke on Yamcha, either way it's gonna kill him" Akari laughed and shook her head, Gohan suddenly appeared beside the group of people smiling.

"Seems as if Vegeta found out about Yamcha and Kelli" he placed a small kiss on Akari's cheek causing the Namek/Saiyan to blush, "I don't think he's found out about us yet, since I haven't been threatened yet" he said amusingly as Akari laughed slightly, suddenly her eyes widened.

"Oh shit" she murmured causing her parents and boyfriend to look at her, before they could ask she answered their question "I forgot the free CD's at home, I'll go get them" she was just about to move when Gohan's arms tightened around her waist, she shuddered when she heard him whisper huskily into her ear.

"Can I come?" Akari quickly figured out the double meaning in his question and she blushed brightly she pulled reluctantly away from him grasp and looked at him.

"Down boy" she grinned and jumped into the air, flying off towards her home.

~*~ Piccolo Son's house ~*~

Akari slipped into the empty house silently, just as she stepped in she felt that something was wrong, very wrong. //There's someone here, I don't like it// keeping her power level from spiking she slowly made her way into the kitchen, she noticed the fridge open and went close to it, suddenly she heard either a giggle or a growl and wheeled around…nothing.

"Okay, calm down Akari, it's nothing" she whispered to herself before walking out of the kitchen and headed towards her bedroom, just as she opened the door her knees went weak and she felt as if she couldn't move, the door swung open revealing the face of her mother's tormentor. Seth.

//Oh, dear Kami no// she thought unable to speak as Seth stood up and walked over to her, he ran a long metallic finger down her face and breathed down on her, making her stomach lurch and vomit make it's way up her throat.

"It seems you have grown into a very beautiful young woman sweet Akari" he whispered as tears welled up in her eyes, and fear seemed to completely take over her mind as he licked his lips seductively at her "I'm going to have such fun with you" and he covered her mouth with his, the last thing Akari saw before a sharp pain hit her in the back of the head was Videl, standing behind the demon, with a devilish grin upon her face, before complete darkness.

~*~ Capsule Corp.~*~

There was a crash as Gohan dropped his dish onto the ground, he felt so much anger, and fear, and hate running through him he went super saiyan, he shook as tears welled in his eyes and muttered out one name that caused a rising fear in Leto and Piccolo.

"Akari" 

Viper: I know it's short… but that's how it's gonna be… OH WELL!  
Gohan: Seth… he…oh Kami… no *starts crying*  
Selena: *struggling with the ropes trying to get free*  
Piccolo: Seth *growls*   
Leto: my baby…  
Venom: read and review! ^^   


	12. Chapter 12

Viper: We do NOT own DBZ… if we did… well then  
Venom: all hell would break loose *grins*   
Gohan: *mutters* it would be better than this torture  
Venom: what was that?  
Viper: you want to find Akari's body broken and bloody in this chapter?  
Gohan: *eyes widen* NO!  
Viper: *smiles* that's what I thought  
Venom: so lets starts this alright?… good  
  


Gohan has a WHAT!?

"Oh my head" Akari groaned as she opened her dark eyes, she blinked as she tried to move her hands to her head, but came to the conclusion that no matter how hard she tried… she couldn't move. Instead she looked around the room she was brought into, it was plain, complete metal everywhere, there were no windows, or doors that she could see, and she seemed to be on some sort of metal chair, she wasn't restrained, but her limbs felt dead, and numb. She guessed she was in the center of the room, before she could make any more assumptions she heard a slight hissing sound from behind her, and the soft footsteps of someone entering.

"Well, well, well, sleeping beauty decides to wake up?" Videl said softly as she ran her finger down Akari's jaw, then backed away and placed her hands on her waist, "You actually think I would let you get away with stealing my precious Gohan and Pan from me?" Akari noted that in the time she spent with Seth, Videl's outlook changed dramatically, the elder woman now wore a leather skirt that clung to her body like a second skin, she had a white t-shirt that was also extremely tight on her, and a leather jacket over it, she had fingerless leather gloves, and black leather boots, her hair hung loose around her shoulders and flowed down her back.

Akari smirked "so you're working with that trash just to get back at me?, for what cost though? I'm guessing your body" she let out a short laugh "but of course I wouldn't expect anything less from you, considering your mother and all" just as the words left her lips she was slapped across the face, and shockingly she felt it. Videl smiled at the shocked expression on the Namek/Saiyan's face, and leaned in front of her.

"Seth is having his scent pumped into the room, so you" she slapped her again "can feel everything I do to you" she walked around the chair, and stopped behind her, leaning down so her lips was just beside her ear and whispered "but before I have my fun, I'm going to let Seth have his way with you first" Akari could practically hear the woman's smile, as her body froze at the words.

"No, please" she whispered to the retreating footsteps "please" tears welled in her eyes, and slowly made their way down her cheeks. 

~*~ Capsule Corporation ~*~

"Gohan come on, snap outta it!" Chichi shouted to her eldest son as his body shook in anger, Goku and Vegeta had to hold the young saiyan down on a chair to keep him from destroying the area. Leto and Piccolo, had quickly gone off to search for they're daughter hoping their thoughts would stay just as thoughts.

"LET ME GO! SHE NEEDS ME, YOU ALL WANT HER FOR YOURSELF ISN'T IT?! THAT'S WHY YOU DON'T WANT ME TO GET HER!! WELL YOU CAN'T HAVE HER! SHE'S MINE" Gohan screamed at the top of his lungs, his eyes held an unleashed rage in him that was burning to get out, his body was over heated, sweat dripped off of him like a waterfall, he thrashed and growled. Biting and scratching just to get out of the iron grips of his father and Vegeta.

"It looks like Akari's in danger, and its driving Gohan mad" Kelli said softly as she watched the saiyan thrash on the ground "but it doesn't make sense, they haven't mated… have they?" she looked up at her older brother, she watched at Vegeta checked the younger saiyan's neck, then look up at her.

"No they haven't, not a bite mark in sight" he growled and looked down at Gohan "good thing you haven't yet, brat" 

Goku laughed in spite of Vegeta, then hissed when his son sank his sharp fangs into his forearm, the elder saiyan looked down at his son in anger "Gohan you baka[1], what the fuck is up with you?" 

There was a stunned silence around the area as all eyes went on Goku, even Vegeta was shocked at Goku's ability to swear, and broke out in laughter.   
Goku shook his head and sighed, "So I swore it is such a big deal?"  
Everyone looked at the saiyan "YES!"

~*~ Piccolo Son's house ~*~

Piccolo and Leto landed in front of their home, and immediately knew there was something wrong with the picture, the front door was left open, and the air had a musky scent still hanging in it, causing Leto's knees to buckle and her breath to shorten in attempt to keep herself from vomiting. Piccolo held his mate up and looked at her with concern, he lifted her up and placed her as far away from the scent as possible.

"I'll go look" he looked back at the house then he looked at his love concern in his eyes "is it him?" his voice hitched at the question, even though he knew the answer. Dread filled him as his wife nodded, he stood up and turned toward the house,

"I'll promise you I'll rip him to shreds if he lays on hand on her" he then ran off towards his home rage building in him.

Piccolo literally ripped the front door off its hinges as he stormed into the empty house, his daughter's scent was there, and instantly he knew Videl was there, her stench filled the air like poison almost making the Namek gag. Piccolo pushed on and quickly made his way to where the scents were strongest, he expected to find his daughter's bleeding body laying there, but instead he found a note placed on the bed, picking it up his eyes scanned the page and an inhuman growl escaped his lips. Quickly he exited his home, picked up his wife, and flew off towards Capsule Corp. with the thought of Seth and Videl's blood dripping off his fingers freshly placed in his mind.

~*~Videl's and Seth's place ~*~

Akari sat in the room, silence her only companion and the only thing that made her keep hope. Then in an instant all hope was lost as she heard metallic footsteps heading towards her room.

//No// she thought in fear as she heard the hissing of the door opening behind her and Seth's scent wafting in on her, causing her eyes to blur and her head to spin. Suddenly she felt soft lips press against her cheek, cold breath on her skin, fingers running through her hair and instantly she begged for death. Then as quickly as it started, it stopped, Akari opened her eyes; she didn't even realized she had shut them, and met the eyes of evil itself. Seth chuckled slightly at her fear and ran a cold finger down her cheek; he muttered the word "beautiful" before leaning down and kissing her lips gently. Akari felt her cheeks warm and her heart stop beating as his kissed her.

//Oh my god, I…don't…no I don't like this no// Akari thought to herself as she heard herself moan into Seth's lips, which allowed his warm tongue to slip into her mouth, before she even knew it, she was fully kissing her kidnapper back, enjoying the way his fingers would slip through her hair then slide to her shoulders. Seth pulled away a smug look on his face, he watched Akari face lower with shame and embarrassment and softly he spoke.

"I can't wait to tell Gohan this one, his beloved Akari cheating," he laughed and continued, "never would of guessed, see you around, and you know I'll be seeing you" he then turned and walked out of the room just as soft tears flowed down the cheeks of the Namek/Saiyan.

//Damn bastard, damn him// "DAMN YOU!" she screamed to the empty walls and she cried harder only wanting to be held in the arms of her love

~*~ Capsule Corp. ~*~

"Read this" Piccolo said gruffly as he held the crying figure of his wife in his arms, Kelli was holding on to Yamcha worry written on her face, Vegeta was forcing himself not to give into his rage. Gohan took the paper, Akari's scent filling his senses, he had finally calmed down suddenly as if nothing had ever happened but all could tell there was still that hidden anger and pain in his eyes, softly he let his eyes run over the familiar writing of Videl.

_Dear Gohan, _

_                       I am sorry to say that_  Akari has decided to take a little vacation, although she of course didn't tell you , I have took it upon myself to give you this message. Gohan if you want your precious Akari alive and well, and well not with child, you better come back to me, I want our life back how it was before all of this ever happened. Or if you decide not to… well Seth is going to have a little fun with her, just imagine her screams when he pounds into her. Quite amusing isn't it? Well I am ending this, for you have a lot to think about.

Love, 

        Videl

There was a silence in the room as Gohan took in the words, and then he started laughing, a harsh cold laugh of pain and anger, he dropped the letter to the ground and then he growled tears falling from his eyes as his father held him. Piccolo sighed as Leto looked up at him, they both got a knowing look and then Piccolo spoke softly.

"I promise you Gohan, you aren't going to have to wait six years to see her again, we're gonna find her, and I'm personally gonna rip that bastard apart" his voice was gruff, filled with anger and pain. 

"And I'm going to crush Videl with my bare hands" Vegeta said in a low growl, fists clenched as various ways of killing Videl played through his mind.

"I'm going back to her" Gohan whispered cause a tremor of shock to hit the room, before anyone could protest he continued "I need to get close to her because I don't believe that she will let her go after I go back to her, I need to know what she's going to do, so I can stop it" he looked at his family and friends and saw the understanding in their eyes.

"Alright" Piccolo said softly, filling the stunned silence "it's better than risking Akari" Everyone agreed and within moment they start discussing on furthering the plan.

[1] Means "Idiot" in Japanese 

Viper: MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Selena: *unties self*  
Venom: THIS IS GETTING BETTER BY THE SECOND!  
Selena: *takes out gag*  
Viper: yeah I was getting sick of that garbage Selena was writing  
Selena: *punches Viper* GARBAGE!?  
Venom: how did you?  
Selena: I'M FREE! AND I'M BACK IN BUSINESS! *ties Viper up, grabs Venom and chains her to the wall* YEAH!__


	13. Chapter 13

Selena: *does a happy dance* WEEEE HERE'S CHAPTER 13 PEOPLE!  
Gohan: I am gonna get my Akari back?  
Selena: NOPE! NOT YET!  
Piccolo: you… witch  
Selena: I love you too Piccie-chan!   
Piccolo: *mutters*   
Selena: you know I can't say the line  
Vegeta: the damn onna doesn't own us  
Goku: damn straight…  
Everyone: *blank stare*  
Goku: WHAT!?!?

Gohan has a WHAT!?  
  


_(Several Days later)_

Videl laughed as Akari's blood dripped out of her mouth, her body limp as Videl punched her in the stomach hearing the sound of pain rising from her lips. Seth watched with an amused smile as his newfound lover kicked the Namek/Saiyan harshly in her jaw as she fell with a sickening thud on the cold ground.

"Heh, weakling" the woman laughed and started to walk out of the room, when she heard a soft voice behind her,

"Tell him to stop pumping his disgusting scent in here and I'll show you who's the weakling" Akari said and she stood up almost clumsily, she still held that air of pride and honor with her, that air of royalty and power. "You are a coward, you can't fight me unless I'm weaker than you, heh, and you say _I'm _the weakling? I think not lady" she walked slowly but surly to the woman, blood dripping from her lips and she brought her hand up in front of her face. "I am Akari Son, daughter of Piccolo the demon king and Leto princess of all saiyans, I am one of the most powerful beings in the universe and I am surly going to LOVE to see Gohan, _MY _Gohan beat the living shit outta you, right after me of course" she then slapped the older woman with all her strength, relishing in the sound of flesh hitting flesh, she was instantly punched in the face, she fell to the ground as Videl glared down at her.

"He's mine, no one else's you got that?" she whispered before turning and walking out the door, just to hear Akari soft mocking laughter fill her ears, she shuddered and looked at Seth his eyes burning with amusement.

"She's strong, like her mother, it's going to be hard to break her, but I will, you know I will" Seth said softly as he ran a finger down Videl's cheek, "she's just playing with your emotions, learn to ignore her, and soon you will beat her" he kissed her softly, softer than he ever kissed anyone, he felt a flutter in his cold heart that never in his life he hand felt and before he knew it he was slowly being lead into their bedroom. 

//Oh fuck, I think I'm falling for her//  
  
  
~*~ Capsule Corp. ~*~

"It's pretty easy to find her, and I'm going today, it's been three days and we haven't done a thing, I'm going" Gohan said his eyes filled with determination. Goku sighed and nodded in agreement

"Yeah, it's about time you go, just please whatever you do, DON'T SLEEP WITH THE LITTLE BITCH FROM HELL!" his voice echoed throughout the building causing another tremor of shock to engulf the people in its path, Goku watched as his son nodded slowly and sighed.

"Alright, I won't… but if I have to… to keep in character …" his voice disappeared as if he couldn't even picture the thought in his mind and shuddered involuntary and felt and strong hand on his shoulder.

"I had to kiss the sonuvabitch alright, I know your pain" Piccolo said softly, as Gohan's eyes widened, he chuckled and gave him a good-luck hug before pushing the young saiyan out of the door.

Gohan blinked and smiled slightly "thanks Piccolo, and I'm gonna need all the luck I can get" he then searched for Videl's power signature, finding it he smiled slightly knowing she "busy" and quickly headed in her direction.

~Videl's and Seth's place~*~

The sounds of lovemaking filled the air, it caused Akari's stomach to twist in disgust, she could feel the vomit slowly making it's way up to her throat, she wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, but it just seemed as though she had no tears to cry, no voice to scream, she was just silent in her small yet deadly prison. Fear racking through her bones, she struggled to stand on her feet; she was still weak from her and Videl's little "discussion" from earlier. Since Seth was clearly busy, his scent wasn't as strong as it should be, so Akari was able to move freely. Stretching and ignoring the dulling pain in her body she began to search for a way to escape. As she ran her hands over the cool metal walls she felt an energy that she had never hoped to feel ever again, happiness seemed to swell in her and she almost laughed in spite of herself. Akari then started to shout, hoping her calls wouldn't get lost between her metal prison and her savior just beyond her touch.

Gohan looked around the apartment, his stomach lurching from the sounds coming from down the hall. Slowly he walked, eyes searching for a possible place where his beloved could be kept, suddenly he felt his knees buckle and his eyes blur, he leaned against a wall for support, as he did so the wall seemed to disappear and he fell into a room.

"What the hell…" he stopped in mid sentence as his eyes met Akari's dark ones, whispering her name he leaned up and captured her lips with his own, cradling the girl in his arms he stood up, he wasn't going through on the plan now he already had her. Slowly and silently he stood, he turned and then met the silver eyes of Seth his knees buckled and it felt as if all of his strength was ripped out of him. 

"So your this Gohan kid huh, kinda cute" Seth said softly as he knelt in front of the fallen saiyan, he brushed his fingers against his jaw before smirking and calling for Videl. Videl walked into the room, Seth's shirt hanging off her body as she looked down at her former husband, smiling she kneeled down at kissed him, she felt him stiffen and smirked even more then pulled away.

"So you came, for her" Videl said softly and stepped away from him, hurt written in her eyes. Gohan glanced at Akari then stood up, placing on that soft smile that won Videl over before he ran his fingers down her cheek, before kissing her deeply, Akari gasped in shock, her eyes filled with tears and she whispered his name. Gohan looked down at Akari fighting back the tears as he saw the hurt in her eyes and smirked.

"No I didn't come back for her, I came for you" Gohan said softly as he wrapped his arms around Videl's waist, Seth watched an indescribable feeling emerging in him, biting back the growl he crossed his arms and looked down at Akari.

"So, I guess we let her go huh?" he said his silver eyes taking in the anger in her eyes, he kneeled down and held out his hand for the girl "get up" he said softly almost caringly causing Akari to look up at him in shock. She then took his hand and stood up her head spun and she leaned against Seth's cold body for support. 

"Thank you" she whispered glaring at Gohan before pushing off of Seth cold frame and began to limp out of the door. Just as she was passing Videl and Gohan, she heard a soft whisper inside of her head.

_"It's the only way I can save you, I promise I'll be back" _she looked up at Gohan in surprise then smiled slightly.

"I hope you're happy now, you got what you wanted… heh, guess you won huh?" Akari said softly as she stepped out of the room, walking with more strength as she made it to the door, she opened the door, looked behind her, gave them all the finger and stormed out. 

Gohan smiled //now onto phase two// 

Selena: well? It's short I know… but I wanted it that way…  
Gohan:  I'M STAYING!? WHY!?  
Piccolo: cause it's in the script  
Gohan: WHAT SCRIPT!?  
Selena: I love making him confused, read and review oh and sorry Cameron for taking so long with the update… and Pointy Ears Are My Thing, thanks for the review! Yeah it is twisted… I didn't actually mean for it to come out that way… but it did… and I'm happy you like it… thanks for the support!  
 


	14. Chapter 14

Selena: wow are you proud of me?!! I'm sitting here when I SHOULD be doing HOMEWORK!!! BUT NOOOOO I'M HERE WRITING THIS!!!… no wait…that's MY problem…NEVERMIND! *smiles*

Gohan: and she says I'M moody…

Selena: anyways I don't own this annoying show because if I did it would be so fucked up you'd probably be lost half the time anyways.  
Vegeta: thank kami for that  
Selena: *ignores him* anyways this story it getting kinda long I mean really… but I must finish it… cause I must… thanks for the reviews guys makes me happy they do.

Gohan has a WHAT?!

"So what made you come back?" Videl asked as she sat on Gohan's lap, lazily running a finger up and down his hard chest, Seth stood in the corner watching them. Anger boiling up inside him he muttered an "excuse me" and walked out. Stepping outside into the hallway he sighed, //what is wrong with me?//  he stood at the elevator, pressing the button he noticed a woman walking down the hall. She was tall, had short blonde hair, she had a rather large bust and a small slight frame. Seth looked at her as she stopped beside him and scanned him with her eyes, usually when a woman showed interest in him he would have already had them pinned to a wall, but now he was disgusted, he felt the urge to retch when she smiled and brushed against him as the elevator door opened.

"I think I'm going to take the stairs" he murmured and turned away walking towards the stairs, //bloody women// he thought to himself as he stepped down the stairs "who needs the vermin?" he muttered as he pushed the door and the sunlight shone in the dim stairwell. Walking outside of the building Seth looked around and rubbed his arms before he stepped out onto the sidewalk, as he walked down the street he suddenly realized things he had never noticed before. A Child's laughter, a mother's proud smile, the smell of fresh bread, all these he never noticed because his mind was always clouded with thoughts of lust, and anger. Sighing he walked through the city, heading in no apparent direction, suddenly he heard his name whispered to his right, stopping he looked around, seeing no one he kept walking, as he walked he felt a familiar power behind him, picking up his pace he muttered a curse then jumped into the air. 

//who the hell is following me?// he thought as he realized the person had taken flight behind him, stopping in midair he turned around… no one… //what the hell?//  sighing he floated in the air for a moment before he was punched _hard_ in the stomach, grunting he doubled over clutching at his stomach.

"Piccolo Stop!" was all he heard before he was hit harshly on the back of his head, plummeting towards the ground he thought to himself //Piccolo?// before there was darkness. 

~*~Several Hours later ~*~

Seth woke up pain racking through out his body //where am I?// he sat up biting down on his lower lip as pain tore through him, looking around he saw a very familiar setting. A beautiful waterfall was directly in front of him, grass and soft flowers around him suddenly he got a feeling of dread.

"This can't be good" he whispered to himself as he stood up ignoring the now dulling pain in his body, suddenly he heard a soft chuckle behind him.

"It never is, now is it?" 

//That voice… so familiar// he turned around to meet the eyes of Leto, smirking he admired her body, still wonderfully perfect "ah Leto, long time no see" he replied as she crossed her arms and pushed herself from the tree she was leaning on.

"Yeah… actually I wish it was longer, heh I should of let Piccolo killed you while he had the chance…but you see we need you, hard to believe but we need you" she stood in front of him, hatred in her eyes "I despise every fiber of your being… you should be dead but of course… you survived, the only reason you're alive now is because we need you to break Gohan and Videl up"   
Seth blinked, he was surprised that he didn't care that she hated him, he wasn't angry, in fact he was still surprised she hadn't killed him yet but here they were talking, well more like Leto talking him standing staring at her like two old friends who just happened to hate each other.

"And _why_ exactly would I wanna break them up for?" he asked crossing his arms looking rather annoyed "I mean she's happy now, and Gohan _clearly_ didn't care for the girl" his voice soon got more and more angry as he spoke "no WHY would I want to break the _happy couple _up?"

Leto laughed, and patted the man… if he could be called a man on the shoulder "because Seth dear, you have finally found the emotion called love…and I can see why you'd find it with that… woman" 

Seth sighed "and what would make you think that I could have any feelings for that woman?" he uncrossed his arms and looked at the woman in front of him, he watched as she smiled broadly and placed her hands on her hips.

"Cause you're jealous that's why, just admit it, you've fallen in love with the disgusting piece of vir-" the words barely escaped her lips before she was held by the neck and pressed against a tree. 

"Never, say ANYTHING like that about her again, you hear me?" he growled out his eyes flashing with anger, and then to his amazement the saiyan princess _laughed_ he dropped her to the ground and stepped back. He watched as she curled up on the ground and laughed hard until tears ran down her cheeks.

"What, the hell are you laughing about?" he asked, his voice filled with anger, although his eyes was filled with amusement, Leto stood up and smiled.

"Because you're denying what's clearly the truth, come on, I may hate you, but I want you to at least have some form of happiness in your life, before I kill you of course" she smiled as Piccolo and Akari emerged from the trees, Seth tensed up at the sight of anger in Piccolo's eyes.

"Uh… hi" he said looking at the demon king in his dark angry eyes, Piccolo crossed his arms and leaned against a tree, Akari walked past her father and stood beside her mother.

"Hello Seth, nice to see you again" she smiled broadly before punching him in the stomach "you disgusting bastard" she was the pulled away by her mother as Seth doubled over in pain.

"You're lucky I have to pretend to like you, you little prick!" her voice was filled with anger, as Leto held onto her daughter, Akari finally relaxed and sighed.

"What are you" Seth gasped, "talking about?" he stood upright; Leto noticed he had left his defenses down, as if he had nothing left to fight for.

"Listen, we're gonna have to pretend we're together, to get that wretched woman jealous and I can get my Gohan back" Akari ground out through her teeth.

Seth looked at the girl and rose an eyebrow "what does your father think about that?" he looked at Piccolo and nearly laughed at he saw Piccolo glaring at him.

"Father isn't to fond of the idea, but he'll allow it, just to see me happy" she replied, "now listen, you and I have to act as if we like each other can you do that?" 

Seth laughed "of course I can" he crossed his arms over his chest, "why wouldn't I be able to?" Akari rolled her eyes and ignored the question.

"Well since we got that out of the way, lets get down to business" Leto said as she began to tell Seth their plan.

Selena: it isn't the best work, but I think it's okay

Gohan: IS NOT!!! WHY ARE THEY DOING WHAT THEY'RE GONNA DO!?!?  
Selena: heh calm down Gohan  
Piccolo: I DO NOT APPROVE WHO SAID I APPROVED!?!?  
Selena: on your contract…  
Piccolo: WHAT!?!?

Selena: don't you ever read the fine print? Anyways, read and review folks


	15. Chapter 15

Selena: I'm BAAAAAACK!!!  
Gohan: *dully* oh joy…

Selena: oh come on be nice will ya?  
Piccolo: you are ruining our lives… WHY SHOULD WE BE NICE?!  
Selena: touché… well today…I have GREAT news!  
Gohan: oh oh oh wait lemmie guess!… you own us right?!  
Piccolo: yeah…so now we're gonna freak out and you're gonna laugh right?  
Gohan: WELL YOU GOT IT ALL WRONG MISSY!  
Piccolo: WE KNOW YOU'RE LYING! WE KNOW YOU DON'T OWN US!  
Both: SO WE DON'T HAVE TO FREAK OUT!!  
Selena: …um… *holds up a piece of oil stained paper that has Pizza Pizza written on the top indicating that she owns DBZ*  
Piccolo: no…but…you're not allowed to own us…  
Gohan: it's…but…  
Both: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
Selena: *sighs* u two are so gullible it's sad… oh with the fic…this is embarrassing 

Gohan has a What!?

Two weeks had passed since the meeting in the forest, Gohan had of course stayed with Videl, but in order to keep her out of his pants he told her that he had to wait until a month to "_cleanse himself from the filth he was with" _and of course Videl agreed whole heartedly. Seth however made sure he made himself scarce most of them time and always came home with a pleasant smile upon his face. When Videl would ask why he was smiling he'd shrug and reply "all in due time" then he'd walk out of the room giving Gohan a knowing look.

Seth now sat in his darkened room, silver hair floating around him, his eyes fixated on the wall, suddenly there was a soft knock on the door. Muttering an "come in" the man stood up and stretched, looking over at the now opened door stood Gohan, he was wet from the shower, and shirtless to boot, all he wore was a pair of dark black jeans (Selena: dripping wet Gohan… *drools*) he looked at Seth completely shocked that he wasn't as angry as he should be at the man.

"What do you want?" Seth asked breaking the silence, and trying desperately hard not the look at the younger man's chest, he smiled when Gohan couldn't seem to get the words out "what? Cat got you're tongue?" he laughed at Gohan shot him a glare and walked further into the room.

"I need a shirt…Videl seems to have a thing for smelling my clothing…I haven't seen like half my stuff" Gohan sighed and ran his hand through his hair in annoyance "seriously what do you see in her?" he looked at the older man with a slight smile on his face.

"I personally don't know" Seth said searching through his closet, pulling out a black shirt he turned towards the saiyan "here, I think this should fit you" he tossed it to him and sat on the bed, "why are we doing this? Why don't you guys just kill us and get it over with?" he heard Gohan chuckle and sat on the bed beside him.

"Cause we like playing games that's why, we all kinda picked it up from Leto" he put the shirt on then continued "besides, I want to see the look on Videl's face when she sees you with Akari" he smiled at the thought and Seth looked at him intently. Before he knew it, he was stroking the side on the Gohan's face "you're beautiful when you smile" he whispered before he kissed him. He felt Gohan stiffen but he kept kissing him waiting for a response anything, from a punch to him kissing back, he was expecting the punch and probably getting himself killed, but he never expected the younger man to moan into his lips and wrap his arms around his waist.

//what the hell am I doing? I should be pushing not pulling// Gohan thought to himself as he allowed Seth's warm tongue to ravish his mouth, he felt Seth's hands moving their way down his chest causing another moan to escape his lips, then as abruptly as it started it ended. Seth pulled away looking at the younger man with lust filled eyes, he admired Gohan's now flushed cheeks and swollen lips.

"You should go" he whispered pulling himself away from Gohan's warm body, he watched as Gohan stood up, heard his soft mutter of thanks and watched as he exited the room, shutting the door behind him. Sighing he ran his fingers through his hair, "what the fuck am I doing?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gohan: WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING!?!? WHAT THE FUCK WAS _I_ DOING!?!?!?  
Selena: oh calm down, I'm just having a little fun… calm down will ya?  
Gohan: CALM DOWN!?!? I JUST MADE OUT WITH SETH WHY WOULD I BE CALM!?!?  
Selena: shhhh all will be answered in due time…now can I get back to my fic?  
Gohan: *mutter curses*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gohan stood on the balcony overlooking the city he was shivering slightly //why didn't I push him away?, why did I…want him?// he thought to himself running his fingers over his lips, suddenly he realized something //and WHY wasn't I affected by his scent?// suddenly he heard a soft whisper behind him.

"Because it's not as strong as it used to be, you can get used to it now"

Gohan turned around surprise and fear on his face, but no one was there… blinking he sighed "I must be losing my mind"

"Gohan what's wrong?" Videl asked as she stepped onto the balcony; she only wore a long white shirt she looked at him worried.

Gohan smiled "nothing, everything's fine" he placed an arm around her waist and kissed her softly to prove his point, pulling away from her he looked back down at the light filled city, in the middle of a dark cold world. The thoughts of Seth's kiss still plaguing his mind.

Selena: I know it's short, but gimme a break I'm just getting into the good parts, hope you like it, I did

Gohan: I'll kill you…I swear I will…

Selena: awww Gohan mad he didn't get any?

Gohan: *growls and goes Super Saiyan*

Selena: UM READ AND REVIEW BYE!!! *runs off*

Gohan: GET BACK HERE YOU VILE DEMON!!! *chases her*


	16. Chapter 16 new and improved

Selena: ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! GODS!!! FINE!!! I'M GONNA CHANGE IT!!!  
Gohan: -thanks reviewers- THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!  
Selena: …jeez… can't let a girl have a little fun… gods… alright on with the new Chapter 16 people… this may not even be a lemon thanks to you… -evil grin- or maybe…   
Gohan: …gods help me…

_"blah" _= thoughts

Gohan has a What?!

Seth sighed as he walked down the cold street, the night air caressing his skin, he kept thinking back to the incident in the bedroom. Shuddering he rubbed his arms and kept walking, he didn't feel like going home that night, Videl wasn't going to be there, and he swore if he saw Gohan one more time, he was either gonna jump him, or kill him. Then out of the not-so-silent night he heard singing, familiar singing, looking around he noticed it was coming from a 24hour café. (Selena: I don't know if any cafes go 24 hours… but I wish… sometimes I need a good cup of strong dark coffee filled with sugar to keep me going)Walking into the coffee scented shop his eyes seemed to lock onto the singer, standing in front of him was Akari; she wore tight jeans, and a white tang top, her hair loose around her. Seth then took a seat near the front row, not many was in at this hour, but still the ones there were memorized by the girl's voice. 

"Seth?, hello earth to Seth, is _anyone _home?" Seth jumped at the voice, and looked up into Akari's dark eyes, looking down at his watch he realized he had been sitting in the same spot for over an hour, listening to the music the escaped the girl's lips, he suddenly found himself wondering what other musical sounds would escape those full lips.

"Dude, I'm talking to you" Akari said, sounding more annoyed than before, Seth then looked at the girl and smiled slightly

"Sorry, I was in my thoughts, you sound really great" he said softly before standing, "do you come here often?" he asked even softer, he began to realize he was beginning to lose his nerve around the girl.  
Akari smiled and put on her jacket "before my whole music career, yeah. Now I only come when I have the time" she sighed before continuing "walk me home" it wasn't a request, or even a question, it was an order. Before Seth could even respond, the princess was already out the door, sighing he followed knowing he wasn't even in the mood to argue.

-2 hours later -

"You know, you really aren't such a bad guy" Akari said before taking a lick of her mint chocolate chip ice-cream (Selena: it's like midnight, and they find ice-cream _HOW?!_)

Seth chuckled "do you say that to all the guys who buys you ice-cream at" he looked down at his watch "12:15 in the morning?" he dodged a playful punch, and laughed.

"Oh shut up" she replied as they walked across the dark field, they then walked in silence, both just glad for the company, they walked along together passing her parent's sleeping cabin and kept walking until they came upon a smaller cabin.

"My parents thought it was best for me to move into a more secluded area where no one knew where I was… just incase of another kidnapping" (Selena: then why are you showing the place you live to the person who KIDNAPPED YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE SMARTASS!?!?)

Seth blinked "um, then… why are you showing me where you live then?" Akari then turned around and looked at him, she smiled slightly.

"Cause I trust you" she opened the door, and stopped, turning back around she was about to offer Seth if he wanted to spend the night (Selena: NOT LIKE THAT!) before she realized he was standing directly in front of her, her breath caught and her lips went dry.

"You trust me? Hmmm I've never been trusted before" he whispered as he brushed her hair from her face, he leaned forward his lips mere inches from hers "then trust me when I tell you that I've been dying to kiss you all night" he captured her lips with his and wrapped his arms around her waist. Akari's heart nearly banged right out of her chest as she moaned deeply into the kiss, her arms came up and wrapped around his neck pulling him closer. Seth pushed her into the dark cabin, slamming the door behind him, somehow throughout the darkness, clothing was torn from heated bodies, and moans filled the darkened house. Akari didn't fully realize what was happening until she felt her cool bed sheets underneath her hot body; panic surged through her as Seth's lips trailed a line closer and closer to her womanhood. But even before she could cry out in protest, Seth's mouth covered the swollen nub, sucking and nibbling causing gasps and moans to escape Akari's lips, he pulled and sucked until she climaxed. Licking her juices as slowly as Akari had licked her ice-cream Seth made a mental note of how beautiful Akari sounded in the heat of passion. Seth then kissed his way her body and found her kiss-swollen lips, he kissed her deeply causing a moan to escape from his throat.

Akari sighed at Seth kissed up her jaw and then bit playfully at her ear, she heard him whisper softly "trust me, this will hurt…at first" her eyes widened before Seth pushed her legs apart wider, and thrusted in with so much force it made Akari cry out in pain. Seth rested on her, letting her get accustomed to his size, he looked into her eyes, which were clouded with pain.

"I'm sorry, but it'll get better I promise" he kissed her gently before pulling himself out and thrusting back in, he rocked deep into her tight heat waiting for her pain filled whimpers to become moans of protest. Bringing a hand down he began to stroke her swollen nub to match his thrusts, soon she began to ask him to go deeper, faster, and all he could do was comply.

The bed rocked with the pressure, its squeaks matched Akari's cries, somehow during their lovemaking Akari had managed her way on top, she rode him with a force that you would of never believed it was her first time. She bent forward and captured his lips with her own, picking her pace up with amazing effort, Seth groaned and dug his nails deep into the skin of her waist before climaxing deep inside of her, Akari came soon after and collapsed on top of the silver haired man.

-The Next Morning-

Akari opened her eyes, to meet the silver ones of Seth, and the first thoughts that ran threw her head was _"what the hell did I do?" _

Selena: THERE BETTER!?!? THIS TIME IT'S A STRAIGHT LEMON!!! HAPPY!   
Gohan: … NO!!! –eye twitching-  
Selena: well then read and review!


	17. Chapter 16B yaoi version

Selena: **whispering** hey it's me again… writing chapter 16B, heh…I'm kinda hiding right now so…you guys all know I don't own DBZ right?…good… on with the fic…

Warnings: LEMON! (yaoi)  
_blah thoughts_

Gohan has a What!?

Seth sighed as he walked through the busy city, the night air caressing his skin; it had been a week since the incident in his bedroom. It seemed that every moment he would try to think of something, _anything_ to get his mind off Gohan's soft lips pressing against his own, moaning into his touch…Seth moaned at the thought and cursed himself.

_come on man, what is your problem?_ It was one kiss, besides…Videl's the one you want he sighed and looked at the time, realizing it was getting late he began to make his way home.

The Apartment

I can't believe she's gone to work, I can't stay here with…him…alone…"AND SHE'S NOT GONNA BE BACK 'TILL MORNING!" Gohan shouted in the silence of the apartment, he was standing in the kitchen rereading the note Videl had left for him and Seth, explaining that she'd be at work then going to one of her girlfriend's house for the night.

Stepping into the living and turning on the T.V he fumed, how could she leave? So much for staying forever…damn bitch he was angry, annoyed and terrified all at the same time how could he face Seth? He been avoiding the man for all it's worth, never wanting to be caught in that cross fire of lustful stares he always felt on the back of his neck when the older man was in the room.

_It'll be okay no need to be afraid_ he jumped when he heard the door unlock and open, cold sweat immediately formed on

his body, he heard the soft footsteps coming in his direction. Alright Gohan calm down, breathe,he gripped the arm rest of he chair and focused on breathing.

"Hey Gohan, whatcha watching?" Seth asked casually as he sat beside him on the couch, he kept his eyes to the screen which happened to be on the weather channel. Seth raised an eyebrow before looking at the man beside him, he saw that Gohan's eyes were focused on the screen, the beads of sweat on his forehead as he struggled to keep cool, Seth then stood up and turned off the television.

"Gohan, I think we need to talk" he said softly, surprised he was even able to get the words out; he waited for Gohan to respond, Gohan then looked up at him, and smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I think we should" he replied softly as Seth sat down beside him, he nervously ran his fingers through his hair waiting for the other to speak.

Seth took a deep breath, and kept his eyes away from the younger man "listen, I'm sorry about what happened, I don't know what came over me, all I know now is that I can't stop thinking about you. Your smile, your laugh, your lips, gods…" he ran his fingers through his hair, it was then he noticed how close the other man was to him, his heart sped up and his lips became dry. _fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck, and did I mention fuck?_he thought to himself, he felt Gohan's eyes studying his face.

"I can't stop thinking about you either" Gohan laughed and shook his head "I should hate you for this, hell I should hate you for being alive, but then again if you weren't alive…I wouldn't be able to do this" he put his hand on the elder man's jaw turned his face towards his own and kissed him hard and deep, he felt Seth's arms wrap around him pulling him closer. Seth then finally came to his senses when Gohan's hands ran down his chest to the hem of his shirt; he pulled away.

"Gohan are yo-" he was cut off by Gohan's lips, the younger man pulled away and smiled, his voice was filled with lust, want, and need.

"More kissing less talking" he whispered before attacking the older man again, Seth then gave into his need, he ran his fingers down the saiyan's back biting and sucking on his lips, he felt the younger man tugging at his shirt in anger, he laughed into the man's mouth and pulled away.

"Impatient aren't we?" he pulled the shirt over his head and tossed it aside, at that exact moment Gohan pounced on him, crushing his lips against his own. Seth moaned into his mouth running his hands up the younger man's back pulling up his shirt with them. Gohan broke the kiss for a moment to pull the shirt off before attacking those hot lips once again, hissing from the sharp cold of the metal on Seth's stomach, he could feel the elder man's erection rubbing against his own, he moaned and ground his own against the older man's, causing the other to moan loudly into his mouth, Seth then pulled away, breathlessly he whispered.

"Bedroom, more space" he groaned as Gohan rubbed against him once more before, slipping off his body, he took the awaiting hand that was held out to him and was pulled to his feet. Suddenly his nerves kicked in when he saw the want in the younger man's eyes, and he almost backed out, if it wasn't for Gohan pulling him quickly down the dark hallway to his open bedroom door. Just as he was literality pushed in the room, Gohan was already undoing the elder man's pants,

"G-Gohan w-wait" he gasped out as he was pushed roughly onto the bed, it was strange, in these situations he was usually the one in control now he was the one on his back being ravished by another.

Gohan practically ripped the pants off the other man; he had always wondered how Seth was able to have sex when Leto had ripped off his penis years ago. Now he found his answer, Seth's penis was most likely taken out of his throat when he was being revived, it was then mechanically reattached to his body, it pretty much still functioned as it used to, except now Seth could go on longer than he could ever before the incident in the space port many years before. Gohan touched the partially metallic cock with his finger, causing the elder man to shudder; he looked up and slid his way up his body, he smiled and brushed his lips against the elder man.

"What is it?" he whispered running his hands down Seth's chest, Seth smiled, and growled low in his throat before rolling on top of the younger man, he smiled and kissed him playfully, like he would with a lover.

"My turn" he whispered before making his way down Gohan's body, his lips finding places that Gohan never knew could excite him, moans turned to heat full whispers, then to hoarse cries, it came to a point where they didn't know what they wanted, they just kept asking begging for more. Then Gohan finally broke, drops of sweat rolled down his body.

"GODS SETH, I WANT YOU IN ME NOW!" he heard Seth's amused laugh as he pulled his lips away from Gohan's chest, and kissed his lips softly.

"Are you sure, beautiful one?" he whispered running his fingers through Gohan's ebony hair, he didn't know what made him say that, but he found Gohan breathtaking at the moment he was hard not to call him beautiful. Gohan closed his eyes and purred slightly at Seth's touch, before nodding.

"Please" he opened his eyes, lust clouded them, along with another dark emotion that Seth couldn't pinpoint. Seth smiled, running his fingers lightly over Gohan's swollen lips.

"As you wish" he whispered before covering Gohan's mouth with his own, his tongue darted out, caressing Gohan's lips asking for entrance, Gohan complied and parted his lips, causing and appreciative moan to fill his mouth, just as Seth's cold tongue mingled with his own.

Slowly, Seth ran his left hand down the length of the saiyan's body, pushing the other man's legs apart he ran his hands lower until he found Gohan's virgin opening.

(Selena: the way Gohan's going right now I doubt his "virgin" opening, is still actually _virgin_ **grins**)

Gohan moaned as he felt a single finger slip into the tight hole, probing pushing, then a second, stretching him he growled in annoyance as he realized that Seth was preparing him, pulling his lips away from Seth's he glared at him.

"I'm a saiyan, I won't break, fuck with preparing me, and start FUCKING ME!"

(Selena: **looks at Gohan** oh yeah I REALLY doubt it

Gohan: **mutters in annoyance**)

Seth smiled and pulled his fingers out of the tight cavern, "_really_ impatient" he smile broadened as Gohan glared at him, spreading Gohan's legs and hooking them over his shoulders, he entered Gohan in one thrust, he cursed at the heat and tightness surrounding him as Gohan held tightly onto the bed sheets.

Seth slowly began thrusting in and out of Gohan, slowly until Gohan began to move his hips meeting each thrust with a growl, soon the pace began to speed up, Seth re-angling his thrusts until he hit a spot inside Gohan that made him see stars, and cry out in pleasure.

The bed rocked under the pressure squeaking as Seth pounded into the body underneath him, Gohan gasping out cries of pleasure.

"Yes, oh gods…right there Seth, yes, OH YES, FUCK ME HARDER, DEEPER, AH!" he held onto the sheets as he came hard, spurting his seed over their stomachs, but Seth kept pounding, much to Gohan's pleasure.

It was hours later before Seth climaxed, Gohan was riding him hard and fast, at some point he had gone Super Saiyan and he was crying out words of encouragement, when Gohan climaxed for most likely the 15th or 20th time, it caused Seth to open his mouth in a silent scream before climaxing, with crushing force, he filled Gohan until some of his semen ran down his metallic cock, they collapsed together on the bed, muttering words to each other before they slept in a dreamless sleep.

Selena: well how'd you like it?…was it good Gohan?  
Gohan: **chained to the wall** I'LL KILL YOU!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THIS STORY!?!?  
Selena:** laughs** read and review folks, I just keep fucking around with this don't I?


	18. Chapter 17

Selena: **REALLY HAPPY **OMG SYNNY!!! YOU'RE BACK!!! YAY!!! **bouncing** I'M SO HAPPY!!! THIS CHAPTER IS SO DEDICATED TO YOU!!! OMG!… I'm sorry I haven't e-mailed you cause my computer is evil so you're gonna have to bear with me… and I'm usually on 5ish my time…I forget what that is in yours… **hugs** I'VE MISSED YOU SO!!! I'M SO HAPPY YOU'RE BACK!!!  
Gohan: …great…the OTHER crazy one…  
Selena: HEY NO TALKIE ABOUT SYNNY LIKE THAT!

Gohan: …I can do whatever I want since you RUINED this story…  
Selena: oh don't worry you'll get Akari in the end… promise  
Gohan: REALLY!?!? **looks hopeful**  
Selena: smiles yup! oh and I don't own DBZ… and thanks for the reviews folks…I love you all… **blows a kiss**

_"blah"_ thoughts

Gohan has a WHAT?!

Akari stared at the man above her, she felt sick to her stomach, and felt anger boiling in her. She rolled off the bed taking the sheets with her and turned away from him.

"I think it would be best that you leave now" she whispered trying to keep herself from gagging; she heard a slight chuckle and the click of Seth's belt buckle.

"Don't worry 'Kari, I won't breathe a word of this to Gohan" he chuckled and walked out of the room, whistling slightly to himself.

Akari didn't move from her spot until she heard the front door shut, and felt Seth's ki fade and disappear, it was until then she got up and stumbled to the bathroom, her eyes blurred with tears, she fell to her knees in front of the toilet and began to vomit.

"what in the world was I thinking?… never mind the thinking part, I wasn't thinking to begin with" her arms shook as another wave of nausea hit her, and she felt food she has consumed the day before climb up her throat, tears ran down her cheeks as she vomited until she had nothing left in her stomach.

"you stupid STUPID girl, I can't believe you let him touch you…and you liked it…you actually liked it…I should kill you myself" Akari thought to herself, as she wiped her lips and stood up, flushing the toilet and turned to the sink and turned on the water. She couldn't bear to look at herself in the mirror and kept her eyes lowered, mentally beating herself up.

Sighing she walked back into her bedroom and opened her closet, slamming it open to grabbed the first thing she saw, a floral dress (why she bought it, she would never know) and got dressed.

Several Hours later

"WHAT!?!"

Akari flinched at her mother's outburst, she kept her eyes pinned to the ground unable to meet her mother's angry eyes.

"Are you, to tell me…that…you…and..-him-?… WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?!? If your father finds out…" Leto stopped talking and sat down trying to keep herself calm.

"I'm sorry Mom, I know I messed up big, it'll never happen again" her voice quivered as she felt hot tears roll down her cheeks, Leto sighed ran her fingers through her dark hair.

"We all do, we're just gonna have to keep this to ourselves… especially from your uncle… if Vegeta ever finds out, I shudder at the thought" Leto chuckled as Akari looked up at her mother with anger.

"It's not funny! I don't know what I'm gonna do…I mean what if I'm pregnant?" her voice went down to a whisper "what if Gohan can't forgive me?"

Leto placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder "then don't tell him, why ruin what you have?" she stood up "he doesn't need to know and Seth is sure as hell ain't gonna say anything so don't worry 'bout it okay?"

Akari stared at her mother in disbelief before it hit her "you slept with him didn't you? Willingly" anger boiled in her, not from jealousy no…but the fact that she knew she never told her father.

"It was a long time ago Akari, I was lonely I needed someone and he was there" she had her back facing her daughter, her voice was soft, soft enough to make Akari realize her mother wasn't telling her the entire story. That's when the memory hit her…

Flashback

"WHERE ARE YOU TAKING HER!?!?! MOMMY DON'T GO!" the four-year old Akari shouted in tears, she clung onto her teddy bear as her mother walked out of the room. Turning she looked at her daughter with sad eyes,

"It's going to be okay sweetie, Mommy just has to go away for a while Muscles (Akari's teddy bear) will take care of you okay?, be brave for me" she smiled sadly and walked out, the guards shutting the heavy doors behind her.

It wasn't until more that nine months later Akari saw her mother again, her eyes were filled with dark emotions, but she still put on a bright smile for her little girl.

"Where did you go? Why did they take you away?" she asked innocently as she hugged her mother, Leto just smiled and ruffled her hair.

"It was nothing, don't worry about it honey, it was just nothing"

End Flashback

Akari stood up her voice filled with anger "YOU HAD HIS CHILD!?!" Leto visibly flinched and turned towards her daughter.

"yes I did, and she's fine Seth told me, I can't kill a child no matter how foul the father may be" her eyes were filled with guilt and sadness.

"You never told father" Akari whispered her eyes filling with tears, her voice quivered as she saw the pain in her mother's eyes

"HE WOULD NEVER FORGIVE ME, EVER, HE LOVES ME BUT HE WOULD RATHER DIE THAN KNOW THAT I WAS WITH HIM, THAT I BORE HIS CHILD, HE WOULD….he would be so broken…I don't… I never wanted to hurt him…like you don't want to hurt Gohan" she looked up at her daughter, her voice soft with emotion "forget it, push it far back in your mind, don't think about it the guilt will stay…but do you want to see him crushed?"

Akari sighed, understanding why her mother never mentioned this to anyone, she had a sister, a fourteen-year-old sister, she looked at her mother and smiled.

"I won't say a word, just tell me her name"

Leto smiled "Hikari"

"The light in your darkness" Akari smiled and hugged her mother, both realizing they had reached another level of their relationship.

-Gohan's Place-

Gohan was pacing his room, how the hell was he gonna tell Akari the love of his life that he had an affair with Seth, a man… a very sexy very talented man who had a mouth like a… okay lets not get into the thoughts of this young man at the moment. He of course couldn't understand how the hell he was gonna go on like this… the memories of the night two nights ago still fresh in his mind. Then again he didn't know that his love was going through the same problem.

Selena: welp that's it for now…wow to think Leto had Seth's kid eh? …oi…I'm really gonna piss off a lotta people aren't I?… ah well whatcha gonna do…  
Piccolo: **growling** change it…

Selena: **smiles **nope! Anyways read and review, I gotta run… Piccolo's got that "you've got five seconds to get out of here you're down to one" look in his eyes… so… bye! **runs off**

Piccolo: **chases her** GET BACK HERE YOU HOME WRECKER!


	19. Chapter 18

Selena: HEY! HI! HOW ARE YA!?!? CAN YOU BELIEVE IT!?! I'M STILL ALIVE! **claps happily**  
Piccolo: **bound and gagged**  
Selena: anyways you guys know the drill I don't own DBZ… never have… never will but I do own this story because I don't think the makers of DBZ would EVER write ANYTHING this messed up…  
Leto: will you start the chapter? I wanna see Videl's face please! **takes out popcorn**

Selena: alright alright… I'm starting the chapter okay? Anyone has any problems with that?

Piccolo: **trying to talk through his gag**  
Gohan: I DO!!!  
Selena: no one?…

Gohan: **waving hands** ME ME!!! I DO!!!  
Selena: **blinks** strange I'd thought at least one of you…  
Gohan: **near tears** WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN!?!?  
Selena: **shrugs** oh well then… I'll start the fic

_"blah"_thoughts

Gohan has a WHAT!?

Akari sat in the living room of Videl's and Seth's apartment, Gohan was sitting beside her his arm over her shoulders protectively while he drifted in and out of sleep. Seth was standing out on the balcony looking over the many people imagining they're screams of pain and angst if he decided to attack the city. The thought was very inviting, oh so very inviting, he could see it in his mind, the building in front of him exploding, him jumping off the balcony landing in front of a screaming citizen and ripping their tongue right out of their mouth. Seth smiled to himself as he drifted further into death and destruction before his thoughts ran across his actions of three nights ago, the Akari moved into his touch made him nearly laugh at how weak she really was. He knew she was confused now, and that's what he wanted, knowing that the guilt was eating away at her, he smirked he loved being in control.

Gohan's head nodded forward before he jumped awake, he felt Akari shift to look at him, and he turned his head to return her gaze. Akari was giving him the strangest look he had ever seen, as if he had done the most idiotic thing in the world.

"What?" he asked uncertainly, instead of getting an answer Akari leaned over and kissed him long and hard, Gohan returned her kiss then pulled away blinking in confusion.

"I love you so much Gohan, be with me forever" Akari whispered as she cuddled close to his body, she felt Gohan's hand stroking her hair.

"Isn't it the guy that asks the girl to marry them?" he asked softly, a soft smile on his lips, Akari looked up and grinned.

"Well too bad I got to it first so what's it gonna be?"

Gohan laughed, "Well as long as you're wearing the wedding dress, it's a yes"

Akari pouted "and I had a perfect dress in mind for you" she felt Gohan glare at her then she laughed, "alright, fine I'll wear the dress sheesh you're such a baby"

"Baby?, I'll show you who's the baby" he pushed her down on the couch and began to tickle the saiyan princess, he stopped only when Seth had cleared his throat, and pointed to the unlocking door. Gohan then pushed himself off his love and stood up, pulling the girl with him. Seth then took his place beside Akari wrapping his arm around her waist he noticed her body tense at his touch and smiled.

Videl entered the apartment, she was whispering Gohan and Seth's name as she walked inside the apartment, she removed her shoes and walked into the kitchen, placing the groceries on the table she looked around for her lovers.

_"Hm, wonder where they could be?" _she shrugged slightly before walking out of the kitchen and into the hallway to living room, she stopped dead in her tracks as she say Seth with his arms wrapped tightly around Akari and Gohan sitting on the couch with an indifferent look on his face.

"What…WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?!" the look of anger on her face almost made Seth burst out in laughter, but he kept his cool as Akari rested her head on his shoulder.

"Videl, I think I should be able to bring any of my lovers to where I live, because last time I checked this was MY apartment" Seth replied his eyes glittering with amusement as Videl's hands shook with anger.

"But you said that-" she was cut off by Gohan's harsh laugh.

"Oh jeez Videl you'd think he'd ACTUALLY be fateful to YOU?!" Gohan stood up and wrapped an arm around Akari's waist "ah well you win some…but in your case you keep loosing don't you?" he smiled as the look of horror filled Videl's eyes, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Come on lets get outta here" Akari said softly as Videl fell to the ground banging her fists on the wooden floor body shaking with rage and pain, tears pooling on the floor as she muttered "this isn't fair" and "why?" which almost made the three feel sorry for her… almost.

The three left completely forgetting the last bit of the plan where Seth would go and comfort the human, and apologize all flying into the clear blue sky, laughter filling the air.

-Several Hours Later-

Seth stood underneath a tree quietly as Gohan and Akari explained (To the rest of the gang) what happened that day, and what didn't happen that day. Gohan then looked over at the silver haired man in which Seth pushed himself off the tree and walked over to the group.

"I know what you're wondering, and I already have the answer, I don't love her, I don't love anyone, and I enjoy her pain" it was that statement in which caused Vegeta to smile ever so slightly.

"I think I may be able to tolerate him" he said gruffly, as everyone gave him that "are you okay?" type look. The prince of saiyans just sighed and indicated that the food was getting cold…and eaten by Goku in which brought the pressure off him and right onto the lesser ranked but still much more powerful saiyan.

Seth of coursed stayed to himself, that was until Gohan said that he needed to take a walk, in which he followed in the shadows (as in Seth followed Gohan). Gohan stood amongst the trees looking into the starry sky he sighed and was about to go back to the crowd when he was pinned to the tree.

"Now Gohan" Seth whispered huskily his breathe caressing Gohan's ear "we still have some business to attend to" with that said he crushed his lips against Gohan's forcing his tongue into Gohan's warm mouth. Gohan stood shocked unable to move as Seth's fingers pushed their way underneath the hem of Gohan's shirt. It was then Gohan reacted, but not the way he expected to, instead of pushing Seth away he pulled him closer moaning into his mouth, it was a flurry of kissing and biting and ripping of clothing until they lay on the flush grass in the middle of the forest.

(Selena: please note that anyone who wants to read the lemon in this chapter read Chapter 18b m'kay?)

-The next Day-

Gohan woke up in his bed, his lips still swollen from the night before, he looked around in confusion until he saw a letter on the desk in his room. Getting up and noticing he was fully dressed he picked up the letter, opening he read with a slight knowing smirk on his face.

_Dear Kitten,_

_Hope you enjoyed last night as much as I did, hope to have a repeat event._

_Your Lover,  
__Seth_

"Jeez, now what am I gonna do?...what the hell is up with the kitten thing?" Gohan whispered to himself as reality set in "AND HOW THE HELL DID THAT END UP HAPPENING?!?!" he shouted standing up in his room then wincing as a sharp pain ripped up his back.

"Kami, I have to tell him to warn me next time he wants to fuck me against a tree" Gohan blinked "THERE IS NO NEXT TIME!!!"

Selena: and once you think I was finally done

Gohan: ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!

Selena: te he! Review for me!


	20. Chapter 18B yaoi version

Selena: this is the LEMON YAOI CHAPTER!!! IF YOU DON'T WANNA READ IT!!! READ CHAPTER 18 MORON!

Gohan has a WHAT!?

Akari sat in the living room of Videl's and Seth's apartment, Gohan was sitting beside her his arm over her shoulders protectively while he drifted in and out of sleep. Seth was standing out on the balcony looking over the many people imagining they're screams of pain and angst if he decided to attack the city. The thought was very inviting, oh so very inviting, he could see it in his mind, the building in front of him exploding, him jumping off the balcony landing in front of a screaming citizen and ripping their tongue right out of their mouth. Seth smiled to himself as he drifted further into death and destruction before his thoughts ran across his actions of three nights ago, the Akari moved into his touch made him nearly laugh at how weak she really was. He knew she was confused now, and that's what he wanted, knowing that the guilt was eating away at her, he smirked he loved being in control.

Gohan's head nodded forward before he jumped awake, he felt Akari shift to look at him, and he turned his head to return her gaze. Akari was giving him the strangest look he had ever seen, as if he had done the most idiotic thing in the world.

"What?" he asked uncertainly, instead of getting an answer Akari leaned over and kissed him long and hard, Gohan returned her kiss then pulled away blinking in confusion.

"I love you so much Gohan, be with me forever" Akari whispered as she cuddled close to his body, she felt Gohan's hand stroking her hair.

"Isn't it the guy that asks the girl to marry them?" he asked softly, a soft smile on his lips, Akari looked up and grinned.

"Well too bad I got to it first so what's it gonna be?"

Gohan laughed, "Well as long as you're wearing the wedding dress, it's a yes"

Akari pouted "and I had a perfect dress in mind for you" she felt Gohan glare at her then she laughed, "alright, fine I'll wear the dress sheesh you're such a baby"

"Baby?, I'll show you who's the baby" he pushed her down on the couch and began to tickle the saiyan princess, he stopped only when Seth had cleared his throat, and pointed to the unlocking door. Gohan then pushed himself off his love and stood up, pulling the girl with him. Seth then took his place beside Akari wrapping his arm around her waist he noticed her body tense at his touch and smiled.

Videl entered the apartment, she was whispering Gohan and Seth's name as she walked inside the apartment, she removed her shoes and walked into the kitchen, placing the groceries on the table she looked around for her lovers.

_"Hm, wonder where they could be?" _she shrugged slightly before walking out of the kitchen and into the hallway to living room, she stopped dead in her tracks as she say Seth with his arms wrapped tightly around Akari and Gohan sitting on the couch with an indifferent look on his face.

"What…WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?!" the look of anger on her face almost made Seth burst out in laughter, but he kept his cool as Akari rested her head on his shoulder.

"Videl, I think I should be able to bring any of my lovers to where I live, because last time I checked this was MY apartment" Seth replied his eyes glittering with amusement as Videl's hands shook with anger.

"But you said that-" she was cut off by Gohan's harsh laugh.

"Oh jeez Videl you'd think he'd ACTUALLY be fateful to YOU?!" Gohan stood up and wrapped an arm around Akari's waist "ah well you win some…but in your case you keep loosing don't you?" he smiled as the look of horror filled Videl's eyes, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Come on lets get outta here" Akari said softly as Videl fell to the ground banging her fists on the wooden floor body shaking with rage and pain, tears pooling on the floor as she muttered "this isn't fair" and "why?" which almost made the three feel sorry for her… almost.

The three left completely forgetting the last bit of the plan where Seth would go and comfort the human, and apologize all flying into the clear blue sky, laughter filling the air.

-Several Hours Later-

Seth stood underneath a tree quietly as Gohan and Akari explained (To the rest of the gang) what happened that day, and what didn't happen that day. Gohan then looked over at the silver haired man in which Seth pushed himself off the tree and walked over to the group.

"I know what you're wondering, and I already have the answer, I don't love her, I don't love anyone, and I enjoy her pain" it was that statement in which caused Vegeta to smile ever so slightly.

"I think I may be able to tolerate him" he said gruffly, as everyone gave him that "are you okay?" type look. The prince of saiyans just sighed and indicated that the food was getting cold…and eaten by Goku in which brought the pressure off him and right onto the lesser ranked but still much more powerful saiyan.

Seth of coursed stayed to himself, that was until Gohan said that he needed to take a walk, in which he followed in the shadows (as in Seth followed Gohan). Gohan stood amongst the trees looking into the starry sky he sighed and was about to go back to the crowd when he was pinned to the tree.

"Now Gohan" Seth whispered huskily his breathe caressing Gohan's ear "we still have some business to attend to" with that said he crushed his lips against Gohan's forcing his tongue into Gohan's warm mouth. Gohan stood shocked unable to move as Seth's fingers pushed their way underneath the hem of Gohan's shirt. It was then Gohan reacted, but not the way he expected to, instead of pushing Seth away he pulled him closer moaning into his mouth, it was a flurry of kissing and biting and ripping of clothing until they lay on the flush grass in the middle of the forest.

"Seth what are you-" he was cut off as Seth engulfed Gohan's throbbing erection, the younger man's eyes glazed over as Seth's head bobbed up and down on Gohan's very thick hard cock, causing moans of encouragement to escape the demi-saiyan's lips.

"Shit, gods Seth" he panted out as Seth increased his rhythm "I'm gonna cu- AH SHIT!" he gripped the ground tightly as he exploded into the elder man's mouth. Seth pulled away and smiled semen dripping out of the side of his mouth which to Gohan looked extremely sexy and quickly brought on another erection.

Seth wiped the cum off his jaw and licked his fingers, then leaning over on top of Gohan his lips mere inches from the younger man he whispered.

"Do you want me to fuck you Gohan? Fuck you hard and raw?" as he spoke he was spreading and lifting Gohan's legs, he smiled as Gohan moaned out a "fuck yes" ever before the words left his lips Seth was already buried to the hilt inside of Gohan. Soon he was thrusting hard and fast causing screams of pleasure to escape his kiss-swollen lips. Seth was groaning out the way Gohan felt around him which of course got Gohan even more turned on and well that caused the pace to speed up even more. Cries of deeper and oh gods flowed around them until the collapsed in a sweaty mound of limbs. It wasn't too long until they went onto round 2.

"SETH, FUCK! AH HARDER" Gohan growled out to the elder man, Seth looked him in the eyes and smiled

"I forgot you liked it so rough kitten" he was pulled down until his nose was touching Gohan's.

"Less talking, more fucking" he crushed his lips against Seth's causing a deep throaty moan of appreciation and granted Gohan his wish, for the next 6 hours.

-The next Day-

Gohan woke up in his bed, his lips still swollen from the night before, he looked around in confusion until he saw a letter on the desk in his room. Getting up and noticing he was fully dressed he picked up the letter, opening he read with a slight knowing smirk on his face.

_Dear Kitten,_

_Hope you enjoyed last night as much as I did, hope to have yet another repeat_

_Your Lover,  
__Seth_

"Jeez, now what am I gonna do?…and what the hell is up with the kitten thing?" Gohan whispered to himself as reality set in "AND HOW THE HELL DID THAT END UP HAPPENING?!?!" he shouted standing up in his room then wincing as a sharp pain ripped up his back.

"Kami, I have to tell him to warn me next time he wants to fuck me against a tree" Gohan blinked "THERE IS NO NEXT TIME!!!"

Selena: and once you think I was finally done

Gohan: ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!

Selena: te he! Review for me!


	21. Chapter 19

Selena: te he! Chapter 19! **Claps** glad people are reviewing! Uh yeah I don't own Dbz… you know this I know this…so why do I keep saying it? I don't know… anywho…on with the fic!  
_"Thoughts"_

Gohan has a WHAT!?

(Selena: this is about a month and a half AFTER the Videl Incident 'kay good)

Akari sighed as she watched Gohan step out of his house; she had come to talk to him about everything, about everything that happened and especially what happened that same morning…

-Flashback-

Akari moaned as Seth pushed his fingers deeper and deeper inside of her warm heat, he thrusted his fingers in and out of her watching her face with a smirk on his face, he pulled his fingers out of her and leaned on top of her. With a grunt he entered her in one swift motion causing her to scream…  
-End Flashback-

She felt so guilty, she had cheated on her love not once but twice and it was tearing her apart. Jumping out of the tree she smiled and waved.

"Gohan!" she felt her heart break as he looked up and smiled at her, she felt tears in her eyes as he hugged her and kissed her gently. The guilt was eating her away all she wanted to do was just tell him, but she couldn't it would hurt him too much.

"Let's spend the day together" she said softly, she didn't even know when the words left her lips, she just heard them, she never heard him reply but felt when she was pulled off into the forest with a very happy Gohan in front of her.

_"What am I doing? I should be telling her everything yet I'm covering it up with a smile" _Gohan thought to himself and he pulled her to their "spot" sitting underneath the tree, he pulled her into his lap and sighed.

"I love you" he whispered not feeling any guilt for saying it, which was surprising, but he shrugged it off as nothing and kept his soft smile on his face.

"I.." _"Just tell him" _"Love you too Gohan" _"wimp" _she felt as if she was going to through up as Gohan sighed and buried his face in her hair and breathed in deep.

-Several Hours Later-

"How long exactly have we been sitting here?" Akari asked as Gohan ran his fingers down her arms and kisses down her neck.

"I don't know, and I don't care" he whispered against her skin causing her to shiver, for some reason he wanted her badly, hell he'd take anyone at the moment. He was just so turned on; he bit the skin at the base of her neck causing her to gasp his name as his fingers slipped under the hem of her shirt.

"I want you" he whispered into her ear as he pushed his hands further up the shirt and came in contact to her lace covered breasts, squeezing them he continued over her lust filled moan. "I want to be in you, I wanna fuck you so bad 'Kari"

Akari's eyes widened in shock _"when did he start talking like that?"_ she was then flipped around and pushed on her back, Gohan's face mere inches from hers.

"Any complaints? No? Cause I wasn't gonna stop anyways" _"where the hell did that come from" _he thought to himself as he kissed her fully, his tongue pushing past her lips into her warm mouth.

(Selena: I'm not in the mood to do a lemon, but you can see where this is generally going right?)

-Several Hours Later-  
  
Gohan was lying beside Akari's sleeping form on the lush grass, his mind whirling with thoughts. He was very certain that Akari had told him that she was a virgin, but when he had made love to her, she sure as hell didn't _feel_ like a virgin. His mind was racing; just on the thought of Akari being unfaithful to him… didn't upset him at all. It made him feel very uncertain about his feelings about the girl, looking down at her he sighed. This wasn't good, she wasn't right and something in the back of his mind was screaming at him who was right, it was there but he didn't want to believe it. Sighing again he looked back down at Akari to be met with her dark eyes. She smiled at him and mumbled a "Good after-noon or night or whatever" and pulled his head down for a soft kiss.

When he pulled away he looked at her and mumbled, "You weren't a virgin" there was no hurt in his voice no pain, it was dull and uncaring. Akari gasped and turned away from him tears springing to her eyes.

"I'm sorry Gohan I'm so sorry" she whispered her body shaking as she began to cry softly.

"Just tell me who it was" _"please don't be him, dear Kami just let it not be him"_ he held his breath unconsciously and waited for her answer.

"You'd never forgive me" she whispered still not facing him, she knew he would know, she knew he would ask, and now it was the moment of truth.

"Akari please tell me" he whispered again his hands balling into fists, all reason was slowly leaving his mind, anger and pain was taking over his senses, because the name she whispered, the name he prayed that he didn't want to hear, left her lips.

"Seth"

Gohan didn't even speak at that moment, he just got up and grabbed his clothing "I'm outta here" he said anger dripping on every word.

Akari stood up and looked at him tears rolling down her cheeks, "Gohan please" she reached out to touch him.

Gohan pulled away from her hand and whispered low and menacing "you little bitch, don't you dare touch me" he knew what he was saying wasn't right, and it wasn't fair because he had slept with the same man, but he wasn't angry that Seth had her first no. It was the fact that she touched Seth, he didn't care that she was crying or that he had even hurt her he pulled on his pants and glared at her.

"I want nothing more to do with you" he turned away from her, blocking out her cries of protest and flew off in the sky his mind set on finding one person, the same person that he was having and affair with for the past month and a half… Seth.

Selena: Well lookie here…  
Gohan: but you PROMISED!  
Selena: promises can be broken love  
Gohan: …ARGH!!!!! **starts ripping his hair out**


	22. Chapter 20

Selena: final chappie folks… as you know I don't own DBZ and nor do I wish that I do  
Gohan: **crying** she's ruined me…  
Piccolo: **sighs** welcome to my world…  
Selena: te he! On with the fic!  
_"Thoughts"_

­Gohan has a WHAT!?

"SETH!" Seth visibly flinched as he heard his name being yelled, he recognized the voice and didn't move from his position in front of his ship.

"SETH YOU BASTARD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Gohan landed right behind the elder man, his eyes glowing blue for he had turned super saiyan on the flight there.

"What the hell is it now Kitten?" Seth asked turning around with a smirk upon his face, the smirk disappeared as he saw the hurt in the younger man's eyes. "What is it?" he asked his voice softened, and he touched the younger man's face.

"You know what" Gohan growled back, his eyes narrowing and he moved away from Seth's touch.

"No actually I don't" Seth said crossing his arms and looking very annoyed, he watched Gohan and rose an eyebrow.

"You fucked her, you fucking FUCKED HER" Gohan's eyes filled with tears that he vowed not to release, he was trembling with anger.

Seth blinked then chuckled "oh is that all?, I thought it was something important" he then started to turn away when Gohan growled in anger.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN IT THAT ALL?! YOU FUCKING FUCKED HER, WHILE YOU'RE WITH ME!!" his fisted were clenched tightly at his sides and his power level seemed to rise higher as he got angrier.

Seth turned around and looked at Gohan "and since when was I with you?" when the words left his lips, he suddenly felt bad about saying them, and it wasn't because that Gohan seemed to look like he was about to bust a vein.

"You fucking, stupid IDIOT!" Gohan shouted at him tears freely flowing down his face "I fucking gave myself up to you, abandoning what could have been a GREAT life for me FOR YOU and yet you still went and CHEATED on ME!!"

"YOU SHOULD TALK, THE ONLY WAY YOU'D BE ABLE TO KNOW THAT I'VE BEEN FUCKING HER IS ONLY IF YOU FUCKED HER YOURSELF! CAUSE I DAMN WELL AS KNOW THAT SHE WOULDN'T HAVE TOLD YOU!" Seth sudden anger was both a surprise to Gohan and himself, and fueled Gohan's anger even more.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING GO AND FUCKING DO THAT! IF YOU WEREN'T FUCKING HER IN THE FIRST PLACE I WOULDN'T HAVE FUCKING FOUND OUT THAT YOU WERE FUCKING HER!" Gohan shouted back

"IT DOESN'T FUCKING MATTER! YOU WEREN'T AROUND AND SHE WAS!" Seth yelled back

"YOU FUCKED HER!"

"YOU FUCKED HER TOO!"

"YOU CHEATED ON ME FIRST!"

"YOU STILL CHEATED ON ME AFTER!"

"WELL YOU STILL DID IT FIRST!"  
"YOU WERE SECOND!"

"SO WHAT?!"

"ARGH!! GOHAN I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU ANYWAYS! YOU MAKE LIFE SO FUCKING DIFFICULT! I FUCKED HER ITS DONE AND OVER WITH!"

"HOW THE HELL DO I MAKE LIFE SO…" Gohan blinked and shook his head "did you just say that you love me?"

Seth blinked slightly shocked with himself "I think I did"

Gohan then tackled the taller man and kissed him deeply, he pulled back and smiled "I love you too" with that said, Gohan went on to show just how much he loved the elder man.

-Several Hours Later-

"So what are we gonna do?" Gohan said as he pulled back on his shirt "I mean we can't stay here, Mom and Dad would kill me, along with Piccolo and Leto and lets not even START with Vegeta" he leaned against Seth's bare chest.

"Well we could go back to my home world" he ran his warm fingers down Gohan's arms, smiling at the warmth. It was funny, he never missed warmth until he got it back (he had used the dragon balls and wished himself back to his normal but much more powerful state) and he wasn't going to lose it again.

"Yeah but I can't just leave without telling them something, and what if they think you've kidnapped me? And then they come after us?" Gohan groaned and muttered something in saiyan.

"God Gohan…you make life so difficult" Seth said and lifted the younger man off of him "listen you're coming home with me, and we're leaving now, while you were asleep and made notes and left them at your parent's home and Leto's by the time they read them we'll be half way there if we leave now"

Gohan looked at him in shock "Seth… is this a very BAD way of asking me to marry you?"

Seth smiled "kinda yeah"

Gohan grinned, "Then yes"

"Well I wasn't gonna take no for an answer anyways" he ducked the playful punch Gohan directed at him and pulled the younger man for a deep kiss. Pulling away breathlessly he smiled "I love you"

Gohan smiled back "I love you too" and was promptly thrown over Seth's shoulder and carried into the ship. It took off moments later, taking away the one of the world's best heroes.

-Son Goku's House-

"Hey what's this?" Goku asked as he saw a white piece of paper on the kitchen table, picking it up he opened it, as he began to read his eyes widened in shock and horror.

-Son Piccolo's House-

"The hell? Who left this here?" Piccolo murmered softly to himself as he picked up the paper off the coffee table and began to read it.

"holy-"

-Son Goku's House-

"-fuck" Goku whispered as the note fell from his hands, Chichi picked it up and read, her body began to tremble and tears formed.

"No, why would he-"

-Son Piccolo's House-

"-leave her like this?" Leto whispered as Piccolo sat stunned in his favorite corner of the room. The phone then ran and Leto picked it up.

"You found it to?" Leto said on the phone without even having to think who it was.

-Son Goku's house-

"Yeah, we'll be there in a second" Chichi hung up the phone, grabbed Goku's arm and was instantly transported to Piccolo's and Leto's living room.

-Son Piccolo's House-

"He left… with him…I can't believe it" Chichi whispered in shock as she sat down beside Leto, Goku was pacing.

"How the hell are we gonna tell Akari?" he asked

"Tell me what?" Akari had just stepped in from training and she looked at her family.

Leto opened her mouth to speak when Piccolo interrupted.

"Just show it to her"

Akari blinked and took the note from her mother's trembling hands, she began to read and her eyes filled with tears, dropping the note she ran into her room and slammed the door shut.

Everyone just sighed, knowing there was nothing they could do to bring Gohan Son back to them.

_Dear Everyone, _

_This may be a big shock to you all, but I've left you all for good. It's not that I don't love you guys but I'm in love with someone you'd never accept. It's not that I'm trying to be rebellious but…oh hell fuck this. I'm gone with Seth alright, there's no way around it. Just tell Akari I'm sorry, but then again…she should be sorry herself, she knows what I'm talking about. By the time you read this I'll be too far-gone to come back…even if I wanted too… Seth can't take "no" for an answer, so goodbye…forever._

_Love,_

_Gohan_

Well that's how this story ends, maybe it's not how you wanted it…or maybe it's not how I wanted it…but somehow it ended so be happy for the two the found happiness, because well all do


End file.
